Nada menos que amor
by juliBB
Summary: U.A la heredera de la corp. capsula y milk hacen un intercambio de universidades por 3 meses,allí se topan con los chicos "populares", y con uno en especial un egocéntrico,presumido,rudo y guapísimo muchacho que se le enfrenta a bulma,sin saber que ella esconde un terrible carácter.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente bueno este es mi primer fic es UA (universo alterno), está basado en mi pareja favorita Bulma y Vegeta, y bueno espero que les guste y dejen comentarios.:) Besos aplastantes y abrazos. : D jaja

CAPITULO 1: viajes de intercambio

Bulma apresúrate o no encontraremos asientos! – me gritaba Milk mi mejor amiga Milk.

Si- le dije, cuando llegamos encontramos a nuestras amigas las gemelas lansh y lunsh nos tenían dos asiento reservados en primera fila, nos sentamos y comenzados a charlar hasta que vino el director rochi con su micrófono y comenzó a hablar

-Alumnos, se preguntaran por que los citamos a todos verdad? – nosotros solo lo mirábamos-bueno el motivo es por que como sabrán la universidad Orange Star es la mejor de la ciudad del oeste , y como tales debemos intercambiar alumnos con otras universidades como la de nosotros-todos nos quedamos callados-así que a continuación les daré los nombres de los alumnos que intercambiaran y la ciudad a la que irán-nos empezamos a manifestar- oh muchachos no es tan malo solo será por 3 meses, además son universidades como la de nosotros, solo serán alumnos distintos-dijo para calmarnos.

-Milk que te parece? Digo si alguna de nosotras nos tocase-le pregunte

-Umm me parece bien-dijo pensativa

-Bueno cada curso intercambiara dos alumnos-nos dijo rochi-empezamos-dijo agarrando una hoja con nombres-Marion stew y Carol park de 1 ero a la ciudad del sur-dijo –tommy croos y Frank Bob de 2 do a la ciudad del norte, milk Satan y Bulma Briefs de 3 ero a la ciudad del este…..

-Oh no- pensé mientras miraba a Milk y ella a mí, los demás nombres ni los escuche pensando que por 3 meses no vería a mis padres, por un lado estaba contenta porque iría con Milk pero por el otro estaban mis papas.

-Oh Bulma no te compliques la vida si la ciudad del este está cerca de aquí –me dijo al notar lo que me estaba pasando ella sabe que nunca he estado tanto tiempo lejos de mis padres –además yo también tengo a mis padres aquí y los fin de semanas podremos venir a verlos –me dijo dándome su mejor sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Milk-dije mientras nos abrazábamos-aparte los 3 meses pasaran volando jajaja

-Si –dijo sonriendo y justo toco la campana de salida, nos dirigimos a nuestro curso agarramos nuestras mochilas y nos fuimos al estacionamiento de la universidad, nos saludamos y ella se subió a su auto y yo al mío.

-Bulma mañana no olvides que iremos de compras-me dijo

-Bueno a la salida de la universidad vamos al centro comercial-le dije sonriendo

-Está bien adiós-dijo mientras encendía su hermoso auto que era igual al mio y se iba.

Hice lo mismo y me dirigía a mi casa, en todo el trayecto estuve pensando el viaje de intercambio.

Cuando llegue encapsule mi auto y entre a mi enorme hogar, no se para que tanta casa si solo somos 3 mi papa, mi mama y yo

-Ohh bulmita hija como te fue hoy?-me recibió mi mama prácticamente a gritos y con abrazos

-Bien mama –le dije- sabes… –le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa y comía un pastelillo de mi mama-va a ver un intercambio de universidad será por 3 meses y a Milk y a mí nos eligieron para ir-dije sonriendo

-Oh querida que bueno-me dijo mi padre mientras me agarraba los hombros de atrás y me daba un beso en la mejilla

-Si linda eso es bueno –dijo mi madre abrazándome y con una gran sonrisa-espero que traigas un joven y guapísimo novio de allá –me dijo guiñándome el ojo y con una sonrisa picara

-Ayy mama pero que dices!-me había puesto roja por su comentario y mi padres solo se reía, de pronto vino a mi mente el "yamcha" pensé con tristeza y con una sonrisa falsa "creo que jamás olvidare lo que me hizo"

-Bueno iré a mi cuarto –dije tomando mi mochila y subí las escaleras, camine por el largo pasillo hasta que llegue a mi cuarto abrí la puerta entre y me lance a mi enorme cama. Quede un rato largo acostada allí en silencio, ya se estaba haciendo de noche así que me levante y me adentre en mi baño llene la bañera metí por un rato, luego Salí me puse mi piyama y baje a comer.

-Hijita en unos minutos estará la comida-dijo mi madre.

-Está bien iré a laboratorio con papa

-De acuerdo querida.

Llegue al laboratorio y vi a mi padre mirando atentamente a una nave que estaba inventando

-que haces papa?

-oh querida estoy viendo en donde le colocare las turbinas a los costados o en la parte de atrás, tú qué opinas?

-mmm yo las pondría a los costados creo que agarraría más velocidad jaja

-tienes razón hija

-ya está la cena-dijo mi madre por el trasmisor

-ya vamos querida-le contesto mi padre

-vamos hija

-si papa

El resto de la noche estuvo tranquila charlamos como siempre, terminamos de comer y luego me fui a dormir, mañana seria un día largo.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios no olviden que es mi primer fic, por favor no sean tan duros jajaja , acepto consejos e ideas acerca del fic .

Bueno les mando saludos y muchos besos aplastantes :D je

juliBB


	2. Chapter 2

**notas: bueno primero lo primero les doy gracias a ****Luis Carlos, Valen Minene ****y a ****CarXx**** muchas gracias por sus consejos y me alegra que les este gustando mi fic y espero que este 2DO cap. también les guste. Besos aplastantes y abrazos jaja :D**

CAPITULO 2:

En la mañana el molesto despertados me despertó a las 7:00 am, me di una ducha rápida, me tome mi tiempo para elegir mi ropa, hasta que me decidí y me puse una polera beige con unos jeans ajustados azul marino y unas botas cortas con tacos negras, luego cepille mi largo y ondulado cabello celeste y lo deje suelto, después me maquille levemente y me dispuse a bajar a desayunar

-buenos días hija-dijo mi padre mientras leía el periódico

-buenos días-dije dándole en beso en la mejilla-¿y mama?-me pareció raro que no estuviera en la cocina sirviendo sus pastelillos y café

-fue a comprar pastelillos ya viene-me dijo mirando el periódico-a por cierto hija antes de que te vayas de viaje me gustaría que terminemos juntos el nuevo proyecto de la nave-me dijo sonriendo

-claro papa hoy averiguare cuando nos iremos y lo terminamos antes de tiempo.

-está bien linda

-¡ohhh no saben lo que encontré!- entraba en la cocina mi madre destrozando nuestros oídos con sus gritos y casi dejándonos sordos a mi padre y mi, y en sus manos traía una bandeja llena de pastelillos – una nueva pastelería con estos riquísimos pasteles, ¿se ven deliciosos verdad hijita?

-si mama-le dije sobando mis oídos y tomando uno, y dándole un beso en la mejilla a ella y a mi padre-adiós, a llegare un poco tarde por que iré con Milk al centro comercial

-¡está bien querida cuídate!-dijeron ambos

Agarre mi mochila y la capsula de mi auto Salí al patio, lo active y me fui a la universidad, al llegar me estacione al lado de Milk y a mi camino a mi curso, y en el pasillo estaba el viejo rochi hablando con Milk

-¡hola bulma!-me dijo Milk

-hola Milk, buenos días director

-buenos días señorita Briefs-dijo el viejo rochi mirándome libidinosamente, como siempre hacia con las muchachas –le comentaba a la señorita Milk que en una semana tienen que estar en la universidad del este

-ah no pensé que sería tan pronto-le dije sorprendida

-la verdad que yo tampoco-dijo Milk

-lo que pasa es que ya estaba programa esta fecha pero aquí llego tarde la petición-dijo rochi

-ya veo –"**bueno creo que no alcanzare a terminar el proyecto con mi padre"** -pensé

-bueno si tienen dudas con respecto al viaje pueden venir a mi oficina-dijo lanzándonos su mirada pervertida y alejándose de nosotras hasta que entro a un curso. **N/A**_**(jajaja nunca cambia rochi):P**_

-que viejo pervertido-le dije a Milk y ella se moría de risa

-tienes razón JAJAJA, y ¿ya les dijiste a tus padres lo del viaje?

-sí, ¿y tú a tus padres?

-sí, ya sabes cómo son solo me dijeron que tuviera cuidado y que no me porte mal jajajaj

-jajajjaja ¿con tu carácter de mil demonios Milk? lo dudo jajaja

-bulma tú no te quedas atrás, eres peor que yo, debajo de esa chica tierna se esconde un terrible carácter jajajja

-es verdad, nadie se mete conmigo jajajaa-le dije presumida y con la cabeza en alto

-jajajaja, oh ahí está la profesora Baba entremos al curso antes que nos regañe-me dijo Milk tomándome del brazo y corriendo hasta el curso

-señoritas apresúrense ya voy a empezar la clase-nos dijo la profesora Baba

-si lo sentimos profesora-dije para evitar regaños y sentándome al lado de Milk

-bueno no hay problema-contesto sonriendo, la verdad que esta ancianita era la mejor profesora de la universidad, no era como los otros profesores que te regañaban por cualquier cosa y eran muy estrictos

Bueno el resto de la mañana estuvo tranquilo, con Milk luego de la universidad fuimos al centro comercial, almorzamos en una pizzería, luego vimos una película en el cine de comedia en la que por cierto nos morimos de risa y al final entramos a todas las tiendas comprando zapatos, ropa, accesorios y maquillaje.

Cuando terminamos ya era tipo 10 de la noche, pusimos todas las bolsas en el auto de ella y luego conducimos hasta mi casa

-¿Milk quieres quedarte a dormir hoy en mi casa?-pregunte

-mmm bueno, pasame por favor mi celular que está en mi bolso-me dijo, yo se lo di y llamo a su padre para avisarle que se quedaría conmigo

-listo-me dijo, y justo llegamos a mi casa nos bajamos, entramos y encontramos a mi madre sentada en un sofá ojeando una revista de modas

-oh querida Milk ¿como estas linda?-le pregunto mi madre sofocándola con un abrazo

-bien señora ¿y usted?

-oh bien querida, y tú ¿como estas hijita?-me pregunto mi madre

-bien mama, Milk se quedara a dormir aquí esta noche

-está bien hija, ¿ya comieron o quieren que les prepare algo rico?

-si ya comimos no se haga problema señora-contesto Milk y yo asentí

- ah mama el viaje será en una semana-le dije cambiando de tema

-oh hija ¿tan pronto?

-si por lo que nos dijo el viej… digo el director rochi la petición llego tarde

-oh entonces ve preparando algunas cosas hijita

-si…-justo vino mi padre y saludo a Milk

-¿como estas Milk?

-bien señor ¿y usted?

-bien querida

-hola papa-dije acercándome a darle un beso en la mejilla-sabes el viaje será en una semana así que creo que no alcanzaremos a terminar la nave

-ohh….pero entonces cuando regreses la terminamos juntos si?-me pregunto sonriendo

-está bien papa, bueno iremos a mi cuarto-les dije a mis padres, ellos asintieron y con Milk nos dirigimos allí

Con Milk nos probamos toda la ropa que nos compramos, luego nos pusimos el piyama y nos acostamos a escuchar música y a chalar hasta que nos venció el sueño y quedamos dormidas.

**Notas: bueno espero que les haya gustado y como siempre si notan algo mal no duden en decírmelo jajaja. Bueno saludos y dejen comentarios por favor besos :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: bueno les mando besos a CarXx, Luis Carlos, Piky86 y a Valen Minene, gracias por leer mi fic jajajaj y bueno disfruten del 3er cap. y espero que les guste :D**

CAPITULO 3:

La semana había pasado volando ya solo faltaba un par de horas para que Milk y yo estuviéramos en la ciudad del este. Ya teníamos todo listo, el equipaje, el apartamento que por lo que nos dijeron se encontraba en pleno centro de la ciudad y cerca de la universidad.

Decidimos ir en avión, porque si íbamos en auto tardaríamos un día, en cambio en avión seria en cuestión de horas.

Ya estábamos en el avión, Milk estaba sentada del lado de la ventanilla mientras escuchaba música con sus auriculares y yo estaba sentada en el medio leyendo una revista de modas. La verdad que me sentía rara, admito que me puse mal al ver a mi mama llorar si solo seria 3 meses, además los estaré llamando constantemente para ver cómo están ellos y como andaba la empresa y cuando tenga tiempo me daré una escapada ,tomare un avión e iré a verlos.

Estaba tan centrada el mis pensamiento que cuando el avión toco la pista de aterrizaje me asuste.

-ya llegamos me dijo Milk- sonriendo yo solo asentí, su mama también había llorado como la mía, sin embargo nuestros papas solo nos abrazaban nos decían que nos cuidáramos entre sí.

Cuando bajamos del avión, un hombre de baja estatura, calvo, con un traje de color negro y con un cartel que decir "Briefs" nos estaba esperando para llevarnos a nuestro alojamiento, pues había sido contratado por mi padre. Nosotras nos acercamos al hombre

-¿usted es la señorita Briefs y su compañera?-me pregunto

-si-respondí en vos baja, el solo asintió

-déjeme presentarme señoritas soy krilin y seré su chofer, y estoy encargado por su padre de llevarlas a su alojamiento-nos dijo es clavo

-está bien-dijo Milk

-por favor déjenme ayudarles con sus equipajes-los agarro a los dos equipajes como pudo y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida del aeropuerto-síganme por favor el auto está afuera-con Milk nos miramos divertidas y lo seguimos

-déjeme ayudarle-le dije al calvo al ver que casi se le cae el equipaje de Milk

-no, no es necesario señorita yo puedo-me contesto

Al llegar a fuera encontramos un auto negro muy hermoso,"krilin"se acerco abrió es baúl metió los equipajes y nos abrió la puerta para que entráramos

-gracias –dijimos con Milk, el solo asintió y sonrió. Mire mi reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana, en dos horas tendríamos que estar en la universidad

-bueno las llevare a su alojamiento-nos dijo, mientras encendía el auto y nos acercábamos a la ciudad. Con Milk quedamos fascinadas con la ciudad muy linda y con muchos edificios, tiendas y plazas, etc. Hasta que nos detuvimos en uno de los edificios

-ya hemos llegado, es este edificio-nos dijo krilin, se bajo y nos abrió la puerta para que bajemos, luego saco nuestro equipaje y quiso ayudar para que lo entrara al edificio.

-no se haga problema nosotros lo llevaremos ¿verdad Milk? ¿Milk?-le dije sacudiendo su brazo y no dejaba de ver el hermoso edificio con unas terrazas preciosas que estaba frente nuestro-aa e siii-me contesto sin dejar de verlo

-está bien si necesesitan que las lleve a la universidad o algún lado solo llámenme-me dijo amablemente y entregándome una tarjetita con su nombre y su numero

-muchas gracias, pero solo me gustaría que me dijera la dirección porque hemos traído las capsulas de nuestros autos e iremos por nuestra cuenta

-a esta bien-me dijo mientras me explicaba las calles que debíamos tomar para llegar a la universidad "Orange star"

-muchas gracias adiós- le dije y él me saludo de igual manera mientras se subía a su auto y se marchaba

Me di la vuelta y vi a Milk todavía mirando el edificio como boba

-Miiiilk-le dije-¿quieres entrar?- le pregunte sonriendo

-siiii-grito emocionada agarrando su equipaje con una mano y con la otra agarrándome el brazo y prácticamente arrastrándome a la lujosa entrada del edificio

Entramos y era hermosa si así era la recepción no me imagino como serian los apartamentos. Me acerque al mostrador y había una muchacha sentada con una computadora

-hola buenos días señorita tiene reservación?-me pregunto

-hola si-le dije-a nombre de Briefs

-a…. usted es bulma Briefs y ella es Milk Satán?-me pregunto mirando su computadora

-si somos nosotras-respondió Milk emocionada y ansiosa

- bien su apartamento está en el noveno piso y su número es #477-me dijo sonriendo y dándome las llaves-¿desean que las ayuden con su equipaje?

-eh no está bien-digo Milk desesperada y corriendo al ascensor

-muchas gracias- le dije a la recepcionista

-de nada-dijo sonriendo

Y corrí para entrar en el acensor, apretamos el botón 9 y subimos. Al llegar había varias puertas con números hasta que encontramos la nuestra

-477-dije abriendo la puerta

-ooohhhhh es hermosa- grito Milk al ver la hermosa vista de los ventanales a la ciudad

-tienes razón es bellísima-le dije cerrando la puerta y mire mi reloj

-¡Milk en una hora tenemos que estar en la universidad apresurémonos!

-oh cierto dijo-agarrando su equipaje y yendo a una de las dos suites-ahhhhhhhhh-escuche el grito de Milk y fui corriendo a ver qué pasa, cuando entre la vi recostada en la inmensa cama

-¿Qué paso?-le grite

-bulma es perfectaaa-me dijo refiriéndose a la suite

-ayyy Milk me asustaste pensé que te ocurrió algo-le conteste aliviada-¡apresúrate¡

-si-me dijo levantándose de golpe y abriendo su equipaje

Yo lleve mi equipaje a mi suite y note que Milk tenía razón era amplia con una ventada que daba vista a la ciudad, hermosa y perfecta. Puse mi equipaje en mi cama, lo abrí y busque mi ropa, decidí ponerme una calza negra, con unas plataformas del mismo color y una remera manga corta de color gris con unos detalles de encaje. Pero primero entre en mi baño y me di una rápida ducha y luego me cambie, me maquille y cepille mi cabello dejándolo suelto, y todo lo hice en menos de 30 minutos

-¿Milk ya estas lista?- le pregunte

-si ya casi termino-contesto

En eso golpearon la puerta y la abrí

-buenas días señorita les traigo el desayuno-me dijo una señora con bandejas en un carrito y me dio dos

-muchas gracias-le dije sorprendida, mientras las recibía

-de nada señorita-y siguió por el pasillo, mientras yo cerraba la puerta

-Milk nos trajeron el desayuno

-está bien ya voy-contesto-que nos trajeron

- café con pastelillos

-ya voy-dijo entrando al living mientras se peinaba, púes también se había bañado y traía puesto un jean ajustado color negro una remera manga corta blanca y unas plataformas parecidas a las mías, y se había maquillado

-ya nos queda 15 minutos apúrate- le dije mirando mi celular

Termine de desayunar y fui a buscar mi bolso, los papeles de la universidad y mi auto

-¿terminaste?-le pregunte

-si vamos-dijo tomando su bolso

Cerró la puerta del apartamento y bajamos, des encapsulé mi auto, nos subimos y seguí las instrucciones que me dio krilin, hasta que pudimos ver el establecimiento era parecido al de nosotros, claro tenía el mismo logo, pero creo que el lugar es un poco más grande. El estacionamiento estaba lleno, pero encontré un lugar enfrente de la entrada de la universidad, pues me pareció raro, pero en fin me estacione ahí, nos bajamos y entramos. Todas las personas nos miraban y algunos muchachos nos alagaban pero no hicimos caso alguno, fuimos hasta donde se suponía que debía estar la oficina del director y justo allí estaba, golpeamos la puerta y nos abrió un ancianito

-hola ¿usted es el director?-le pregunto Milk

-si señoritas ¿que se les ofrece?-pregunto

-hola-le dije-somos estudiantes de intercambio

-ahhh ustedes vienen de la "Orange star" de la ciudad del oeste ¿verdad?

-si –contestamos con Milk

-que bueno, yo soy el director Karim y ¿ustedes son?-nos pregunto

-Bulma Briefs y Milk Satán-conteste-de 3er año

-a muy bien señoritas ¿tienen los papeles de la otra universidad?

-ehh si-dije mientras se los daba

-está bien les diré cual es la clase que les toca y luego les daré los horarios-nosotras asentimos-bien síganme-dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo lleno de alumnos y con las miradas de casi todos puestas en nosotras en eso levante mi cabeza y vi como la puerta principal se abría y todos se corrían a los costados para dejar pasar un grupito de personas, el director karim seguía por el medio y nosotras atrás de él mientras que el grupito se acercaba a nosotros. El muchacho del medio parecía muy furioso con solo mirarle la cara te dabas cuenta, no era muy alto 1,70 o 1,75 quizás sea su estatura, de ojos y cabello azabache y en forma de flama, y al parecer se ejercitaba porque tenía músculos. Voy a decir la verdad es muy atractivo lástima que tenga esa cara de enfado. El muchacho que venía a su derecha era alto, de pelo revoltoso negro al igual que sus ojos, musculoso y parecía estar alegre se le notaba en la cara. **_N/A (estoy segura de que saben de quien se trata jajaja XD)._** El muchacho de la izquierda era alto, musculoso y serio, de ojos y cabello negro. Cuando ya casi estaba enfrente de nosotros, yo estaba del lado derecho y Milk del izquierdo del director

-buenos días jóvenes Ouji-saludo es director pero el del medio ni le prestó atención y paso por al lado de el director, llevándose por delante mi hombro

-que haces imbécil-le dije, me miro de reojo y apretó los puños pero siguió caminando

-¿pasa algo señorita Briefs?-me pregunto el director

-no – le dije

-lo siento director-dijo el muchacho de cabello revoltoso-buenos días-dijo mirando al director y desviando la mirada asía Milk

-hola –le dijo el muchacho a Milk

-oh señoritas el es Goku Ouji-dijo Karim-Goku ellas son Bulma y Milk

-Milk-dijo embobado el muchacho y Milk estaba roja como un tomate

-buenos días –dijo el muchacho que estaba a la izquierda del "imbécil" que me choco, me miro de reojo y siguió caminando-vámonos kakaroto se nos hace tarde-le dijo el muchacho serio

-si ya voy broly-dijo el tal kakaroto-adiós –le dijo a Milk que seguía roja

-adiós – dijo nerviosa

-vengan las llevare a su curso-nosotras lo seguimos, cruzamos las miradas con Milk y le susurre –picarona-, mientras se ponía más nerviosa

-aquí es muchachas –dijo karim, y mi mirada se torno furiosa al ver que en ese curso estaba el "imbécil" y al lado de él estaba Goku y el chico serio.

**Notas: bueno espero que les haya gustado, si notan algo mal no duden en decírmelo jajaja****. Y bueno les mando abrazos y besos aplastante XD, SALUDOS**

**juliBB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: Amigos gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic jajjaaja :D y bueno me alegro de que les este gustando. A CarXx,Luis Carlos ,Valen Minene,Piky86,Guest y SaiyaLIinna LES MANDO ABRAZOS Y DE MIS BESOS APLASTANTES JAJAJA,y espero que el 4to cap les encante.**

Capitulo anterior:

-vengan las llevare a su curso-nosotras lo seguimos, cruzamos las miradas con Milk y le susurre –picarona-, mientras se ponía más nerviosa

-aquí es muchachas –dijo Karim, y mi mirada se torno furiosa al ver que en ese curso estaba el "imbécil" y al lado de él estaba Goku y el chico serio.

CAPITULO 4:

-allí hay dos lugares señoritas, pueden sentarse-dijo Karim mientras los alumnos nos miraban con extrañeza-ya va a venir el profesor-nos aviso, dejando un papel en el escritorio del profesor, nosotras solo asentimos y él se retiro dejándonos con los estudiantes en el salón

-¡Hola¡-nos dijo una muchacha de pelo naranja-soy Ángela y ustedes son?-nos pregunto, con Milk nos miramos y conteste

-bulma-le dije estirando mi mano para saludarla a lo que respondió de igual manera-y ella es mi amiga Milk-le dije, milk hizo lo mismo que yo.

-un gusto, son nuevas?-pregunto la peli naranja

-no, venimos como estudiantes de intercambio de la "Orange star" de la ciudad del oeste-dijo Milk

-a bueno espero que se adapten bien, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden contar conmigo –dijo saludando con la mano y se fue a su asiento que por cierto estaba rodeado de muchachos

Nosotras volteamos y unos muchachos y un par de muchachas que murmuraban nos miraban, yo desvié mi mirada hacia donde están sentados el grupito de "imbécil" que estaba muy concentrado en su celular, y no me extraño que Goku este mirando asía nosotras, no le despega la mirada a Milk ,la mire a ella y vi que tampoco dejaba de mirarlo, tenían como una conexión ,rodé mis ojos y me incomode un poco al ver al muchacho serio el tal broly que me miraba y me volteé un poco nerviosa. En eso entro un hombre alto, con un traje y con un maletín en la mano.

-buenos días alumnos-dijo el hombre sentándose en el escritorio y tomando el papel que dejo Karim-bien, alumnos tenemos dos alumnas nuevas ¿quiénes son?-pregunto

-nosotras- dijo Milk tímida

-muy bien, ¿pueden presentarse?

-si-dije sin levantarnos del banco-yo soy bulma Briefs

-yo soy Milk Satán, y venimos de la ciudad del oeste-dijo Milk

-somos las estudiantes de intercambió de la universidad "Orange star" de allí-agregué

-muy bien señoritas, yo soy el profesor paragus de la materia Historia-nosotras solo asentimos

-bien comencemos la clase-dijo abriendo su maletín y escribiendo en la pizarra

Nosotras comenzamos a copiar y a mitad de la clase, notaba algo rara Milk a cada rato se volteaba y miraba a Goku y el a ella, me pareció muy gracioso

-Milk termina de copiar-le dije en voz baja

-eh si –dijo dándose la vuelta de golpe

-entiendo que te guste Goku y no puedan dejar de mirarse pero no dejes tus estudios de lado-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no digas tonterías bulma-dijo nerviosa

-vamos Milk no soy tonta para ver que se gustan

-a y yo no soy tonta para ver el que esta al dado de Goku no deja de mirarte-dijo intentando cambiar de tema, yo quede muda, voltee disimuladamente y vi al muchacho serio mirándome, rápidamente volví a mirar para adelante

-tienes razón milk, pero a mi no me gusta, y no me cambies de tema-dije seria

-¿estás segura?-dijo Milk divertida y sarcástica

-si-dije decidida-y ya termina de copiar-le ordene

-ay bueno-dijo riendo y escribiendo

El resto de la clase fue tranquila, luego toco el timbre de receso, al salir nos topamos con el director Karim, que nos dio los horarios y luego volvió por donde vino, era extraño en el receso las muchachas nos miraban con envidia y los muchachos no nos quitaban la miraba.

-ehh Milk-dijo una voz tímida atrás nuestro, volteamos y era Goku

-hola-dijo Milk muy nerviosa

-hola-dijo Goku tímido y creo que más nervioso que Milk-¿como estas?

-bien-dijo Milk sonriendo-¿y tú?

-ehhh voy al baño Milk-le avise para dejarla sola con Goku, pero ella me detuvo y agarro mi brazo fuerte

-¡bulma yo también necesito ir al baño¡-me dijo-bueno adiós Goku nos vemos luego-le dijo

-adiós Milk-dijo saludando con la mano

Rápidamente cruzamos el pasillo con Milk arrastrándome y no soltaba mi brazo hasta que entramos en el baño

-¿Milk que te sucede? ¿Por qué no te quedaste hablando con Goku? ¿Acaso no te gusta?-le pregunte

-no se- dijo tapándose el rostro con la mano-me puse muy nerviosa-contesto-y mira me sudan las manos-dijo mostrándomelas

-jajajjaja –me reí yo

-¿de qué demonios te ríes? No es gracioso

-jajajjaajjajaa-seguia riéndome paso de nerviosa a furiosa-eres tan bipolar jajjaj-dije parando de reír y ella levanto una ceja, justó toco el timbre

-ohh tenemos que clases -le dije tomándola de mano y dirigiéndome al salón, pero cuando entre volví a toparme con el "imbécil" que estaba hablando con una chica, pero parecía no prestándole atención. El me miro de reojo serio inexpresivo y yo le mande mi peor mirada, seguimos caminando y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares. Las clases estuvieron aburridísimas, Milk y Goku seguían con su jueguito de miradas pero no les preste atención. Ya no veía la de que tocara el timbre para irnos solo faltaban 10 minutos.

-bueno pueden ir guardando alumnos-dijo el profesor cell de la materia economía-ya queda poco para que se vayan

**-al fin-**pensé

Cuando toco el timbre salimos del salón casi últimas, fuimos afuera y cerca de mi auto estaba el "imbécil" de brazos cruzados y furiosos. Yo sin mirarlo me acerque a mi auto para subirme pero él se puso delante

-así que tu eres la imbécil que se estaciono en mi lugar ehh?-me dijo enojado

**Notas: uuuuy vegeta se enfrento a bulma ¿cómo reaccionara ella? Jajajaja**

**Bueno espero que haya gustado, y dejen comentarios por favor les mando abrazos y mis besos aplastantes jajaja XP SALUDOS**

**juliBB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: Amigos gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic jajjaaja :D y bueno me alegro de que les este gustando. A CarXx,Luis Carlos ,Valen Minene,Piky86,Guest y SaiyaLIinna LES MANDO ABRAZOS Y DE MIS BESOS APLASTANTES JAJAJA,y espero que el 5to cap les guste,**

Capitulo anterior:

Cuando toco el timbre salimos del salón casi últimas, fuimos afuera y cerca de mi auto estaba el "imbécil" de brazos cruzados y furiosos. Yo sin mirarlo me acerque a mi auto para subirme pero él se puso delante

-así que tu eres la imbécil que se estaciono en mi lugar ehh?-me dijo enojado

CAPITULO 5:

-óyeme pero quién demonios te crees? ¿Y a quien le dices imbécil?-le dije furiosa, cómo se atreve a hablarme de ese modo, pero lo voy a poner en su lugar

-vamos vegeta no es para tanto, ella no sabía que ese era tu lugar de estacionamiento-dijo Goku que estaba detrás de él "imbécil" y junto a él el chico serio-es cierto vegeta ya basta-dijo este

-ustedes cierren su maldita boca y no se metan en esto-le dijo el tal vegeta pero yo prefiero decirle "imbécil"-y tu –dijo señalándome-mas te vale no estacionarte en mi lugar nunca más me oíste?-me dijo

-jajajaja-rei ironica-y quien eres para darme ordenes imbécil? ¿O que acaso compraste ese lugar o tiene tu nombre?-le pregunte, y los alumnos miraban como el imbécil y yo nos peleábamos y murmuraban entre ellos. El apretó los puños

- estas advertida-me dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose

-lo sentimos mucho-dijo Goku-no volverá a suceder-agrego apenado

-ese hombre es un idiota no tenia por que hacer esto-dijo Milk enojada-vamos bulma -me dijo tocándome el hombro

-adiós-dijimos subiendo al auto y largándonos de allí

-ese maldito me las pagara-dije mientras conducía

-si la verdad que es un idiota-dijo Milk-¿estás bien?

-claro-dije ocultando mi rabia-¿quieres que busquemos un lugar para comer?-dije cambiando de tema

-ay si vayamos me estoy muriendo de hambre-me dijo

-bueno, antes de ir a la universidad vi un especie de centro comercial ¿vemos ahí?

-aay si así compramos cosas para el apartamento y para nosotras-dijo contenta

-está bien-dije sonriendo

Luego de pasar un tiempo larguísimo en el centro comercial, comimos, compramos, etc. Al salir de allí decidimos ir por helado así que pasamos por una heladería. Al encontrar una nos estacionamos, bajamos y entramos, tal sorpresa fue la que nos llevamos al entrar a ese lugar y ver sentado a broly con a una muchacha casi idéntica a mí sentada al lado este comiendo helado. Enseguida con Milk nos miramos al ver el parecido entre esa chica y yo, claro ella no tenía mi misma cara pero se parecía un poco nomas, pero si tenía el mismo color de cabello y ojos que yo celestes, y tenía en poco más de cuerpo que yo.

Entramos y caminamos al fondo para pedir nuestro helado, pasamos por al lado de ellos pero ni los miramos ni nada. Pedimos helado para llevar y cuando le iba a pagar al joven que nos atendía escuchamos un gran grito que asusto a todos los que estaban allí, y con Milk nos volteamos a ver qué pasaba.

-¡aaaayy mira mi amor esa chica es igual a mi¡- grito la muchacha parecida a mi dándole el helado a broly y acercándose a mi hasta estar enfrente mío-¡tú debes ser mi clon¡-me dijo abrazándome a lo que no respondí y se separo de golpe-siempre quise una hermana-me dijo comenzando a llorar. **"por dios esta chica está loca"**-me dije

-no marón no llores-dijo broly acercándose con los helados en las manos y abrazándola como pudo-¿Por qué dices tonterías? ella no es tu clon ni nada parecido-le dijo sin dejar de mirarme, dios cuando me mira me siento muy incomoda, miré a Milk que estaba como congelada y con la boca abierta.

-mmm señorita? –me dijo el joven que me iba a cobrar los helados

-oh si disculpe- le dije pagándole mientras me entregándome los potes de helado

-vámonos Milk-le dije

-si -me dijo

-oh espera-me dijo la tontita que me dijo que era su clon-dime tu nombre, yo soy marón-me dijo gritando, yo sin darme la vuelta ni contestándole, nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos al apartamento.

-pero que muchacha tan hueca -me dijo Milk a carcajada-tu su clon jajajaj-agrego

-yo su clon?-dije con ironía-seremos un poco parecidas, PERO YO si tengo cerebro jajajaja

-estas en lo cierto jajajaja-dijo

Al llegar al apartamento,ya era de noche,aprovechamos a desempacar mientras escuchábamos música, acomodamos los muebles a nuestro gusto y abrimos los ventanales de la hermosa terraza que daba una vista increíble a la bella ciudad llena de luces, luego fui por los helados y nos pusimos a comerlo en la terraza donde había una pequeña mesita con un par de asientos y comenzamos a chalar de modas y esas cosas hasta que saque el tema de Goku

-¿y qué piensas de Goku Milk?-le dije sonriendo mientras comía mi helado

-pues es lindo- dijo mientras enterraba su cuchara en el pote de helado y se lo comía-me agrada

-jajaja parece un buen chico-le dije mirando el paisaje

-y tu bulma hay algún chico lindo que hayas visto hoy?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-pues si e visto un par- le dije sonriendo-además….-agrege borrando mi sonrisa y tornando mi cara a una triste

-¿además que bulma?-me pregunto notando mi expresión

-yo no estoy para pensar en muchachos- dije suspirando -recuerda que hace solo unos meses termine con yamcha y no quiero saber nada con hombres por ahora-dije triste

-ay bulma-dijo Milk levantándose su asiento y acercándose a mí para abrasarme-se que aun te sientes mal por ese desgraciado, pero no es justo para ti, tienes que olvidar, ese maldito ya las pagara-dijo con el seño fruncido

-tienes todo la razón amiga-dije abrasándola y secando una lagrima que salía de mi ojo derecho.

-bien ya dejémonos de hablar de ese estúpido y vayamos adentro que está haciendo un poco de frio-dijo sonriendo

-si Milk-le dije con una gran sonrisa, no cabía duda de que Milk siempre estaba ahí para levantarme el ánimo, o para ayudarme en lo que sea, es la mejor amiga del mundo.

-bien ya es tarde creo me iré a dormir-dijo mientras daba un profundo bostezo

-sí creo que yo también-dije cerrando el ventanal de la terraza, me acerque a Milk y le di un abrazo-gracias amiga

-que agradeces amiga-dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo-no me gusta verte mal, y menos por un idiota-dijo-Y mañana el estupido que hoy te reto por lo del estacionamiento me va a oír-dijo separándose de mí, con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido

-no Milk ya dejalo, es un imbécil-dije para que no cometiera una barbaridad, conozco muy bien a Milk y es capaz hasta de pegarle a alguien cuando está muy enfadada-por favor-nuevamente insistí poniéndole una cara triste

-está bien-me dijo-pero si vuelve a hacer algo como eso, ahí si no me vas a detener ni tu ni nadie, entendido?-me dijo con las manos en su cintura

-si-le dije-bueno ya vámonos a dormir, estoy muerta de sueño

-si es verdad, desde que llegamos aquí no hemos dormido nada, que descanses bulma-me dijo dándome un abrazo corto y yéndose a su suite

-igualmente-conteste apagando las luces y caminando asía mi suite, entré cerré mi puerta, busqué mi piyama y me metí en mi baño para darme una ducha. Al terminar peine mi cabello, me puse mi piyama y me acosté quedando profundamente dormida.

En la mañana me desperté con el ruido del despertador, me fui al baño de di una ducha, me lave los dientes, seque mi cabello, agarre la ropa que me pondría hoy y me la puse.

Me dirigí a la cocina y encontré a Milk tomando jugo ya casi lista para que nos fuéramos ,solo quedaban 15 minutos

-buenos días –me dijo sonriendo

-buenos días-dije mientras golpeaban la puerta

-quién es?-pregunto Milk antes de abrir

-desayuno-contestaron

-es la señora del desayuno, ábrele-le dije a Milk

**Notas: bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado, se que está un poco aburrida pero ya vendrá la acción jajajaja. Dejen comentarios porfiss.**

**Abrazos y besos aplastantes para todos :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: bueno primero les pido disculpas por no haber subido ayer el cap. Fue por razones climáticas en la ciudad que vivo y ayer estuvimos todo el día sin luz hasta hace un rato y por lo tanto yo estuve sin internet para subirlo :(. Les mando muchos besos y bueno espero que les guste el 6to cap. :P**

CAPITULO 6:

Ya había pasado casi dos semanas de que estábamos en la universidad del este, milk y yo hemos ido el fin de semana pasado a estar con nuestros padres porque la verdad los extrañamos mucho y más yo, pero ya nos estamos acostumbrando. Milk y yo nos estamos haciendo amigas de 3 chicas nuevas que se han mudado a la capital del este y sus padres decidieron mandarlas a "Orange star".

Al principio las 3 eran muy tímidas hasta que un día les hablamos y bueno nos cayeron bien y creo que nosotras también a ellas, las tres son las mejores amigas ann y maily son primas y bella es la mejor amiga de ellas. Maily es la más graciosa de las 3 y la que más me agrada, la segunda Ann es la más protectora de todas, púes es muy bonita, pero es muy ruda con los hombres que se sobrepasan con ella o con sus amigas, y por ultimo bella que es la más cariñosa y dulce.

Durante de todo este tiempo Milk y Goku han tenido un acercamiento por ahora de amigos, por lo que ella me dijo. Ella le dio su whatsApp y el el suyo y ahora están todo el día con el celular, día y noche, él celular de Milk no deja de vibrar con nuevos mensajes jajaja pero bueno así es el amor, ella me tiene al tanto de todo pero creo que hay algo que no me está diciendo y eso me tiene muy intrigada, pero pronto lo averiguare.

Estábamos en el apartamento ya habíamos cenado y estábamos mirando una película, hasta que el celular de Milk comenzó a vibrar y ella empezó con sus mensajitos. Luego de un rato se levanto del sillón y fue hasta la terraza y miro para abajo, volteó y volvió a entrar.

-bulma…-me dijo obteniendo mi atención-Goku esta abajo-me dijo nerviosa-y vino a verme, no te molesta si bajo un rato y charlo con él, no iremos a ningún lado solo estaremos en su auto-yo sonreí al ver su sinceridad

-está bien ve pero…-le dije-luego me cuentas todo picarona eh, estamos?-le dije con las manos en la cintura

-siii-me dijo abrazándome y súper contenta-te lo prometo –agrego sonriendo y yendo hacia la puerta y bajando. Yo no me aguante y mire por la terraza hasta que vi el auto de Goku con este recargado sobre la parte delantera del auto, y luego a Milk acercándose a este y ahí paso un hermoso abrazo se dieron ambos y no pude evitar sonreír. Luego se metieron al auto y me arruinaron la vista, me metí adentro, apague el tele y me fui a dormir.

En la mañana sentía que algo me movía el pie, abrí mis ojos y vi a Milk sentada en mi cama y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-buenos días-me dijo sonriendo

-buenos días-le dije estirándome-creo que para ti son muy buenos-agregue sonriéndole-¡ vamos que esperas, cuéntame que sucedió con Goku anoche!-le dije aturdiéndola

-ayy amiga….-me dijo con brillo en sus ojos-¡somos novios!-me dijo casi gritando y a carcajadas

-ayyyyy-grite-¡qué bueno Milk!-dije abrazándola-eso si no quiero que te descuides con tus estudios eh-comente con el seño fruncido-ahh estoy tan feliz por ti amiga-volviendo a sonreír y en eso sonó el despertador, pero Milk le gano jajaja

-bueno-dije apagando el despertador y yendo a mi baño

-me voy a cambiar-me aviso mientras se iba a su suite

-ok-conteste mientras me metía bañar

Desayunamos y nos dirigimos al colegio. Al llegar me estacione del otro de la universidad ,como siempre lo hacía para no generar problemas con el "imbécil" o con alguna otro persona, nos bajamos y nos dirigimos a la entrada y allí estaba Goku con una gran sonrisa esperando a Milk

-hola Milk-le dijo sonriendo y mirándome-hola bulma ¿como estas?-me dijo amablemente

-bien Goku ¿y tú?, parece que estas tan contento como mi amiga ¿verdad? jajajaja-les dije mandándoles una sonrisa picara que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran-espero que la cuides eh, porque te las veras conmigo-agregué con el seño fruncido

-si bulma, quédate tranquila, te prometo que cuidare a Milk-dijo con confianza y pasando su brazo por su espalda de ella y abrazándola, ella seguía sonrojada y correspondió, todos los estudiantes que estaban allí vieron como Goku abrazaba a Milk ,y empezaron a susurrarse cosas sin quitarles la mirada a estos

-bien, bien ya basta de de romance y entremos- les dije divertida mientras entraba yo primero.

El llegar al curso todos miraban a Milk y a Goku que estaban agarrados de las manos y esto era más que obvio lo que pasaba entre ellos, y en especial el "imbécil" que estaba parad hablando con broly y al ver esta escena volteo su cara con desprecio, yo como siempre lo ignore pasando por su lado. Desde esa vez que tuvimos esa discusión por el estacionamiento siempre nos miramos con odio y evitamos cruzarnos. Me senté en mi lugar atrás de maily, bella y ann, las salude y enseguida vino Milk e hizo lo mismo que yo y se sentó a mi lado.

-Milk- dijo bella-¿es verdad lo que eres la novia de Goku?-pregunto

-¿Qué, como saben que eso?-dijo un poco exaltada

-pues…todos lo saben, dicen que los vieron abrazados en la entrada-comento ann

-ah, bueno si somos novios-confeso, y las 3 chicas se pusieron contentísimas y la felicitaban y de mas

-chicas hablen más bajito-dije sonriendo.

Todos se callaron y sentaron bien al ver al profesor Pai ku han de la materia derechos entrar en el salón.

-buenos días alumnos-dijo sentándose

-buenos días-contestamos todos

-saquen sus cuadernos y copien rápido-dijo escribiendo en el pizarrón.

La clase estuvo entretenida, como siempre Milk y Goku se la pasaron con su celular, hasta que le profesor cacho a Milk con este y la reto.

-bien alumnos –dijo guardando sus cosas en su maletín-le voy a dar un trabajo practico d decidido elegir los grupos yo-dijo sacando una hoja con nombres-y es para entregarlo mañana-sentencio

**-"ay ojala me toque con alguna de las chicas"**-pensé

-bien-dijo el profesor leyendo la hoja-en el grupo 1 están ann gero, jake Adams y mai smilt-dijo- en el grupo 2 broly Ouji, Emily boehr y Milk satan-dijo haciendo una pausa.

-en el grupo 3 vegeta Ouji, Lai glans y bulma Briefs-dijo, me voltee y mire al imbécil con furia y el hizo lo mismo, me levante de golpe e iba a protestar pero me detuve y volví a sentarme.

-pasa algo señorita Briefs?-me pregunto el profesor, yo entrecerré mis ojos y di un suspiro

-no profesor, no pasa nada-le dije, el asintió y continuo diciendo los grupos. Al terminar nos dio a cada grupo una fotocopia, yo no me había dado cuenta con la furia que sentía de que Lai también estaba conmigo y con el"imbécil" en el grupo, hasta que se me acerco.

-hola bulma-me saludo-es para mañana el trabajo ¿y en donde nos juntaremos para hacerlo?-me pregunto sonriendo

-hola Lai, es mi casa si quieres podemos hacerlo esta tarde-le dije sonriendo

-a bueno le preguntare a vegeta si está de acuerdo-me aviso mientras se iba hacia el "imbécil", yo empecé a guardar mis cosas para salir al receso

-bulma ,vegeta me dijo que no nos hagamos problema que está seguro que aprobaremos el trabajo si lo hace el solo y sin necesidad de juntarnos-al oír lo que Lai me dijo me levante de mi asiento furiosa y fui a donde el "imbécil". **"Que se cree que soy una hueca una inútil que no sabe lo que hace"- **me dije a mi misma

-óyeme idiota, ¿qué quisiste decir con que estás seguro de que aprobaremos el trabajo si tu "solo" lo haces?-le pregunte furiosa

-que vulgar eres y ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo?-me dijo con ignorancia y sin contestar mi pregunta-y si te sirve de algo, si insinué lo que estas pensando estúpida-me respondió con una sonrisa arrogante

-¡eres un imbécil, un estúpido y un idiota!-le grite llamando la atención de todos en el salón- y yo sola hare ese trabajo y lo hare mejor que tu enano arrogante- le dije y cuando me di la vuelta para irme el profesor estaba enfrente de mi

-¿Qué sucede aquí señorita Briefs?-me dijo serio

-lo que pasa es que esta mujer tan vulgar vino a insultarme-dijo el "imbécil" con los brazos cruzados y mirando para otro lado

-¿Por qué hizo eso Briefs?-me dijo el profesor mientras sonaba el timbre de receso–de inmediato vayan ambos a dirección y allí solucionaran el problema con el director Karim-nos dijo a ambos

-no pero…-no termine de hablar y me interrumpió el profesor

-sin peros, vallan-nos ordeno, yo agarre mi mochila con brusquedad y antes de salir al pasillo el imbécil me hablo

-que idiota eres mira lo que hiciste-me dijo enojado y de brazos cruzados, y yendo a dirección. Yo no me iba quedar calla, lo seguí cuando entro hice lo mismo y cerré la puerta y para mi suerte no estaba el director Karim

-mira maldito enano, sí tu no me hubieras provocado nos estaríamos aquí imbécil.

-a quien le dices enano? descerebrada

-pues al único enano que está enfrente de mi estúpido

-idiota

-vete al diablo-le grite y justo entro el director Karim

**Notas: bueno espero que les haya gustado y les aviso que apartir de ahora espesaremos con bulma y vegeta, y porfiss dejen comentarios.**

**Abrazos y besos aplastantes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: bueno aquí les dejo el 7mo cap. Espero que les guste y les mando saludos. Gracias por sus comentarios besoss!**

Capitulo anterior:

-que idiota eres mira lo que hiciste-me dijo enojado y de brazos cruzados, y yendo a dirección. Yo no me iba quedar calla, lo seguí cuando entro hice lo mismo y cerré la puerta y para mi suerte no estaba el director Karim

-mira maldito enano, sí tu no me hubieras provocado nos estaríamos aquí imbécil.

-a quien le dices enano? descerebrada

-pues al único enano que está enfrente de mi estúpido

-idiota

-vete al diablo-le grite y justo entro el director Karim

CAPITULO 7:

-¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué se están insultando?-nos pregunto con el seño fruncido

-él / ella empezó-dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo señalándonos

-no me importa quien empezó-dijo Karim cerrando la puerta atrás suyo-¿qué es lo que les está pasando?, parecen niños chiquitos- nos regaño, yo baje mi mirada y el "imbécil" estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a otro lado-el profesor de derechos me dijo que se estaban peleando en el salón ¿Por qué? –nos pregunto mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-fue porque ella me vino a insultar a mi lugar-dijo el "imbécil"

-pero fue porque tú me provocaste tratándome de inútil e incompetente-le conteste apretando mis puños

-y si eso el lo que eres-me dijo con una sonrisa de lado y arrogante

-ya basta-dijo el director-el profesor me dijo que ustedes tienen que entregar un trabajo mañana ¿verdad?-yo asentí ante la pregunta-bien entonces lo harán juntos esta tarde-sentencio

-pero…-iba a reprochar pero me caye- también hay una compañera en nuestro grupo- le avise

-si Lai glams-me dijo sonriendo-el profesor la puso en otro grupo, así que solo ustedes 2 harán el trabajo "juntos"-dijo pronunciando fuerte la última palabra-espero que con esto arreglen sus diferencia ¿Estamos?-pregunto

-si-le dije yo, ya quería irme de ahí

-señor Ouji ¿está de acuerdo?

-si-dijo secamente

-muy bien entonces pueden irse-nos dijo- ¡pero! -nos detuvo antes de salir- no quiero que lo de hoy se repita- el "imbécil" y yo asentimos, luego nos fuimos directo a nuestro salón, sin mirarnos, ni diciéndonos nada, ignorándonos completamente. Al entrar al salón estaba la profesora zangya de la materia administración.

-¿Por qué llegaron tarde?-nos pregunto dejando de copiar en la pizarra, me sentí muy observada por todos y mas por broly ,no sé ese chico me incomoda no de mala manera sino que con ¿curiosidad?.

-el director Karim pidió hablar con nosotros-conteste al ver que el "imbécil" no lo iba hacer

-muy bien siéntense-nos ordeno, me senté al lado de Milk y el "imbécil" al lado de Goku

-¿bulma que te dijeron en dirección?-me susurro Milk

-solo nos retaron-dije dando un suspiro-y encima nos obligaron a hacerlo nosotros dos juntos al trabajo-le dije enojada

-uff-dijo-¿entonces lo traerás al apartamento?, porque broly y Emily vendrán y nuestro trabajo lo haremos allí-me aviso

-si no sé, no hablamos-conteste mientras copiaba-tendré que preguntarle a la salida.

Luego de dos clases más al fin sonó el timbre de salida, milk y yo saludamos a maily, bella y a Ann, salimos afuera y vi a Goku y a broly acercándose a nosotras.

-Milk adiós -dijo cariñosamente Goku mientras le daba un dulce beso

-adiós-le respondió Milk sonriendo

-adiós bulma-me dijo amablemente

-adiós Goku-respondí sonriendo

-eh broly ¿te vas conmigo y con vegeta o te vas con ellas?- cuando Goku menciono al "imbécil" recordé que tenía que hablar con el

-eh no se ¿Milk ahora nos vamos a juntar o más tarde?-pregunto broly

-arregle con Emily que ahora nos íbamos a juntar en nuestro apartamento-dijo señalándome a mí y a ella misma- fue a encapsular su auto y ahora viene, así que nos vamos juntos ¿sí?-le pregunto Milk

-si está bien-contesto broly

-a Goku ¿donde está vegeta?-le pregunte para arreglar en donde haremos el trabajo, todos quedaron sorprendidos al escucharme

-ehh está en su camioneta-me respondió señalándolo y vi al "imbécil" cerca de su gran camioneta jeep negra frente a la universidad y junto a él estaba la misma muchacha de la otra vez en el salón, y otra vez el parecía estar ignorándola.

-bueno iré hablar con él-avise caminando asía él y a la muchacha

-lamento interrumpirlos-dije con una sonrisa falsa-pero tú y yo tenemos un trabajo que hacer-le dije seria

-ehh bueno adiós vegeta nos vemos mañana-le dijo la muchacha mientras se iba.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?-me dijo serio

-¿cómo que qué quiero?- le pregunte-¿en donde haremos el trabajo en mi casa o en la tuya?

-hmp, lo haremos en mi casa-me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su camioneta

-óyeme-le dije-¿a qué hora?

-ahora-me respondió y justo vino Goku

-¿que ahora van a hacer el trabajo?-pregunto este inocentemente, y el "imbécil" ya se había subido a su camioneta

-si-le respondí

-que bien ¿entonces te quedaras a comer con nosotros?

-no se Goku, ya vuelvo voy a decirle a Milk que me lleve a tu casa

-no pero nosotros te llevaremos-me dijo abriendo la puerta de la camioneta para sentarse

-no quiero incomodar-le dije fulminando con la mirada al "imbécil"

-que tonterías dices ¿verdad que no incomoda vegeta?-le pregunto al "imbécil"

-hmp-respondio este mirando para otro lado

-está bien-respondí-pero tengo que darle las llaves del auto a milk, ya regreso-avise

-bien -dijo Goku

-Milk toma-le dije dándole las llaves-me iré con ellos el trabajo lo haremos en casa de vegeta-le avise

-bien, llámame cuando tenga que ir a buscarte-me dijo

-bien, adiós muchachos-salude a Emily, broly a Milk

-adiós-contestaron y se iban, fui hasta la camioneta y Goku se bajo

-tu ve adelante bulma-me dijo amablemente

-no, no te hagas problema puedo ir a atrás-le dije

-no tu ve adelante-insistió

-bien-dije mientras me sentaba adelante y Goku atrás.

Al subirme el "imbécil" empezó a andar a toda velocidad, de repente freno de golpe en un semáforo y yo casi me golpeo la cabeza en el tablero, lo mire con rabia y se hacia el distraído con una sonrisa de lado, sabía que lo hizo a propósito, miré a Goku y estaba con su celular sin prestar atención **"parece que están acostumbrados a andar como locos" **–pensé mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Luego de eso anduvo calmado, cruzamos casi toda la ciudad hasta que llegamos a un barrio muy hermoso con casas enormes parecidas a la mia, una mas linda que la otra, al final de la calle había un gran portón hermosísimo que decía "Ouji", el "imbécil" apretó un botón de un control pequeño que tenía en su camioneta y se abrió el portón. Avanzamos y el portón se cerró atrás nuestro nos estacionamos en la entrada de la gran casa, y pude ver un par de autos deportivos, y uno lo reconocí era el de Goku y delante de estos estaba una camioneta parecida a del "imbécil"

-llegamos-dijo Goku, mientras se bajaba y me abría la puerta amablemente, él "imbécil" se bajo y camino asía la entrada de su casa

-gracias-le dije sonriendo, él cerró la puerta y camino asía la entrada

-vamos entra-me dijo sonriendo, la casa era bellísima por dentro-este es nuestro hogar-me dijo Goku mirando para todos lados

-es muy hermoso-le conteste, de pronto escuche unos pasos como de tacones, y un grito y pude ver una mujer muy elegante y bonita acercarse al "imbécil" y abrazándolo

-ohh vegeta hijo, ¿cómo estuvo tu día querido?-le pregunto la señora que al parecer es su madre. La señora miro asía donde estábamos con Goku-¡ohh Goku cariño por fin trajiste a tu novia!¡pero si es una lindura!-dijo mientras se aventaba a abrazarme

-no mama te equivocas ella no es mi novia, es la mejor amiga de ella-le digo tocándose la cabeza- y ella viene con vegeta-al decir la última frase me abrazo mas fuerte-tienen que hacer un trabajo-volvió a hablar Goku

-ayy ¿eres la novia de mi hijo vegeta?-me pregunto muy emocionada y yo estaba totalmente roja y quede muda de la vergüenza

-mama pero qué demonios estás hablando-grito vegeta sonrojado y avergonzado por las locuras que decía su madre-¡esa mujer no es mi novia¡-agrego, la señora me miro y yo asentí como diciéndole que es verdad lo que su hijo dice, ella me sonrió y me agarro del brazo y caminamos al enorme comedor

-pero pronto lo serán-dijo en vos baja-supongo que te quedaras a comer ¿verdad querida?-me pregunto mientras me invitaba a sentarme en la mesa y ella se sentaba a mi lado.

-si mama se quedara a comer-contesto Goku mientras se sentaba en la mesa-¿y esta raditz mama? vi su auto afuera-pregunto Goku

-si hijo está entrenando-contesto-¿quieres algo de beber linda?-me pregunto amablemente-ya va estar el almuerzo-me aviso

-bueno-le dije sonriendo

-jugo, soda, agua, vino, vodka jajaja-dijo y Goku y ella empezaron a reírse-lo quieras querida

-jugo-le dije de la misma manera

-bien ya vuelvo-contesto mientras iba a la cocina

-mi mama está bien loca-me dijo sonriendo

-mi madre es igual así que no te preocupes- le conteste riendo

-aquí tienes linda-me dijo la mama de Goku con una bandeja con 3 vasos de jugo y dándome uno a mi uno a Goku y el ultimo lo agarro ella, luego volvió a sentarse a mi lado

-gracias-le dijimos tomando el jugo

-y dime querida ¿cómo te llamas?

-Bulma Briefs-le dije sonriendo

-¿Briefs?-dijo pensativa-conozco ese apellido, ¿pero de donde?-dijo la señora-¡a ya me acorde de la corporación capsula¡ ,¿recuerdas hijo que hace unos meses viajamos a la ciudad del oeste por el auto último modelo de esa empresa para tarble?-le pregunto a Goku y este asintió- espera-dijo mirándome-¿eres la hija del ?

-si -le conteste bebiendo el jugo

-¡ohh es un gusto querida conocerte¡-me dijo abrazándome de nuevo

-también es un gusto conocerla señora-le respondí correspondiendo a su abrazo, y Goku no paraba de reír al ver a su mama tan contenta

-¿pero querida que haces aquí en la ciudad del este? Cuéntame-me dijo bebiendo su jugo

-ah es que en la "Orange star" de allí eligieron a Milk mi mejor amiga y a mí para un viaje de intercambio por 3 meses, y luego regresamos-le dije

-ahh que bien-dijo-¿y Milk es tu novia?-le pregunto a Goku

-si-respondió este que estaba con su celular

-¡y cuando piensas traerla jovencito!-le grito con el seño fruncido y con sus manos en su cintura-¡ya quiero conocerla!-dijo emocionada

-eh mañana la traeré a cenar mama-dijo asustado

-está bien hijo-dijo-tu también estas invitada bulma-me dijo sonriente-espero que vengas- agrego, y sonó como un timbre en la cocina-oh ya está la comida-dijo mientras volvía a ir a la cocina-¡muchachos ya está la comida¡-dijo gritando fuertemente. Enseguida 2 muchachos altos de pelo negro, uno parecido al de vegeta, y el otro con el pelo un poco largo entraron al comedor, detrás de ellos vino un hombre alto igualito al "imbécil" pero con un poco de barba y junto a él estaba el "imbécil".

-¿y esta muchachita tan hermosa quién es?- dijo el muchacho de pelo largo-hola-me saludaron los 3 amablemente yo me levante de mi asiento.

Hola, bulma Briefs-me presente estirando mi mano saludando a cada uno.

-raditz Ouji-me dijo el muchacho de pelo largo

-tarble Ouji-siguió el muchacho más joven de todos

-un gusto vegeta Ouji-me dijo el señor igual al "imbécil".

-ohh ya conocieron a bulma-dijo la señora con una gran bandeja de pastel de papas-ella es la hija de los dueños de la corporación capsula querido-le comento al hombre mayor-y es la invitada de vegeta-dijo emocionada-ohh querida déjame presentarlos-me dijo- el es mi hijo mayor raditz-señalo al de pelo largo-broly es nuestro 2do hijo pero no está, vegeta es el 3ero,Goku es el 4to y por ultimo tarble-dijo sonriendo-a y este hombre tan guapo es mi marido-dijo riendo

-un placer conocerlos-les dije

-igual querida-respondió el señor Ouji

-bien vamos a comer que me muero de hambre-dijo goku

**Notas: bueno espero que les haya gustado, y dejen comentarios porfiss jajajaa. Les mando abrazos y de mis besos aplastantes. Saludos XD a Luis Carlos,CarXx Y a Mish Herondale**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas:bueno aqui les dejo 8vo cap. espero que les guste y gracias por leerme. besos aplastantes para CarXx,Luis Carlos,alexa97,VickySaiyajin,Valen Minene y para Princess Vegetita Saiyan.**

Capitulo anterior:

-ohh ya conocieron a bulma-dijo la señora con una gran bandeja de pastel de papas-ella es la hija de los dueños de la corporación capsula querido-le comento al hombre mayor-y es la invitada de vegeta-dijo emocionada-ohh querida déjame presentarlos-me dijo- el es mi hijo mayor raditz-señalo al de pelo largo-broly es nuestro 2do hijo pero no está, vegeta es el 3ero,Goku es el 4to y por ultimo tarble-dijo sonriendo-a y este hombre tan guapo es mi marido-dijo riendo

-un placer conocerlos-les dije

-igual querida-respondió el señor Ouji

-bien vamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo goku

CAPITULO 8:

En la mesa mientras estábamos todos comiendo hablamos de muchas cosas de la empresa, dé cómo van las ventas, etc. La familia Ouji también tenía una empresa muy exitosa de aeronaves, es la mejor de la capital del este por lo que me han dicho. Cada vez que hablaba raditz y tarble me miraban con mucha atención **"dios si estuviera broly estoy segura que los 3 no me quitarían la mirada ni por un** **momento" **– pensé, me ponían muy nerviosa, pero trate de disimular lo más que pude.

-¿y dime bulma que estas estudiando?-me pregunto raditz con mucho interés

-eh abogacía-le dije mientras bebía jugo

-ahhh, pero si tienes una empresa ¿por qué estudias?-me pregunto tarble

-tarble –le dijo el señor Ouji mirándolo con enojo

-¿Qué? Solo es curiosidad papa-dijo mientras esperaba mi respuesta

-la verdad es que estoy cansada de estar metida en la empresa ayudando con las administraciones y encima creando nuevos proyectos, desde mis 16 estoy haciéndolo y ya es cansador-dije terminando de comer- así que decidí estudiar otra cosa que no tenga que ver con la corporación, por ahora. Además tengo que tener un titulo y cuando lo tenga defenderé a mi empresa-dije sonriendo-provecho-agregué

-provecho linda-me dijo la señora Ouji

-ven ella es una sola-dijo el señor Ouji regañando a sus hijos-y ustedes son 5 y ninguno hace nada por la empresa-dijo y el "imbécil" lo miro y levanto una ceja-bueno excepto vegeta que es el único que me ayuda con la administración, pero el resto, unos vagos

-ay ya papa deja de regañarnos-dijo raditz sonriendo

-¿y dime bulma que edad tienes preciosa?-me pregunto la señora Ouji

-21-le conteste

-¡ay la misma edad que mi vegeta!-me dijo tocándome la mano y sonriéndome, el "imbécil" le mando una mirada de odio a su madre pero esta ni se dio cuenta

-bien vamos, "bulma"-me dijo el "imbécil" mientras se levantaba de la mesa, ¡me llamo por mi nombre! Yo quede perpleja

-sí-conteste y me levantaba de mi asiento- la comida estuvo deliciosa señora, gracias-les dije, mientras seguía al "imbe…." Digo vegeta, agarré mi bolso que lo deje en el sillón del living y subimos las escaleras, no me decía nada y yo al él tampoco. Llegamos a un enorme cuarto, muy ordenado y muy bonito. El entro primero y me dio paso para que yo entrara, cerró la puerta y brazos cruzados se encamino a una mesa con unas sillas y se sentó en una, yo me quede como congelada parada cerca de la puerta.

-vamos a hacer el trabajo ¿Sí o no?-me pregunto con el seño fruncido

-si-le conteste mientras me sentaba en frente de él en la mesa, saqué mi notebook y la fotocopia del trabajo. El se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta un mueble cerca de su cama y saco una notebook, y se volvió a sentar en frente mio, abrió su notebook, miro la fotocopia.

-bien son 20 preguntas, así que hagamos la mitad, tu respondes 10 y yo las otras 10- le dije seria, el asintió con la cabeza-bueno entonces yo hago de la 11 a la 20-le avise y empecé a escribir, por su parte el hizo lo mismo. Luego de media hora ya habíamos terminado, la verdad estoy muy sorprendida, me mostro su notebook y las había respondido a todas y muy bien, yo le mostré la mía y el asintió con la cabeza. Saque de mi bolso un pendrive y junte la información de las dos notebooks. Hice la caratula rápido con nuestros nombres, curso, materia, etc.

-¿tienes fotocopiadora?-le pregunte, mientras le mostraba el pendrive

-si-me dijo serio agarro el pendrive y salió de la habitación-ya vuelvo-me dijo, dejándome sola en el enorme cuarto, me llamo mucho la atención el balcón que estaba ahí y las puertas estaban abiertas, la curiosidad me gano y camine asía el balcón, la vista daba a un gran jardín muy amplio y lleno de flores, miré al costado y había una alberca. De pronto escuche gruñidos mire para abajo y habían muchos aparatos de ejercitación y en estos estaban tarble y raditz haciendo ejercicio

-hace mucho calor-dijo tarble mirando al cielo y me vio apoyada en el balcón de vegeta y yo lo mire-hola bulma-me dijo sonriendo, enseguida raditz me miro y yo los salude con la mano.

-hola preciosa-me dijo raditz con una sonrisa seductora-¿mi hermanito te dejo sola?-me pregunto

-no fue hacer algo y ya vuelve- le conteste sin prestarle atención a sus miradas y sonrisas seductoras, al ver que no le preste atención se saco su remera y quedo solo en shorts y volvió hacer ejercicio y mientras hacía me miraba. Yo de la vergüenza volví adentro, me senté de nuevo y guarde mi notebook en mi bolso, en eso entro vegeta con dos juegos de fotocopias, me dio una y me dio el pendrive.

-bien-le dije guardando lo que me dio, agarre mi bolso y me encamine asía la puerta para irme-adiós vegeta-le dije

-hmp-contesto

Baje las escalareras y abajo encontré a la mama de vegeta sentada viendo televisión-oh querida ¿ya te vas?-me pregunto

-si ya hemos terminado-le dije sonriendo, y sacando mi celular para llamar a Milk-llamare a mi amiga para que me recoja-le dije saludándola-un gusto conocerla a usted a y su familia señora

-no querida el gusto es nuestro, pero le diré a vegeta que te lleve, él te trajo y el te tiene que llevar-dijo con el seño fruncido-vegeta Ouji ven de inmediato-grito la señora

-no, no se preocupe señora, mi amiga vendrá a buscarme-le dije

-no-me dijo decidida

-¿qué sucede querida?-le pregunto el padre de vegeta con unos papeles en sus manos

-a ti no te llame-le dijo enojada-llame a tu hijo-agrego

-a bueno, ahora lo llamo-dijo subiendo las escaleras

-pero señora por favor no se hagan problema-trate de convencerla pero no hubo caso

-¿Qué?-dijo vegeta serio bajando las escaleras

-que modales son los tuyos-le reprocho-¿Por qué no te ofreciste a llevarla?

-señora por favor-le dije para calmarla-mi amiga puede venir

-no-me dijo-ahora mismo la llevas, maleducado-le ordeno, el dio un fuerte suspiro y rodo sus ojos

-vamos-me dijo serio

-adiós querida, té espero mañana-me dijo sonriendo, había cambiado de enojada a contenta

Nos subimos en la camioneta de él y nos dirigimos a la ciudad. Cuando íbamos por la carretera iba muy rápido, se cruzaba de carril para pasar a algunos autos, y yo lo miraba con rabia y me coloque el cinturón

-¿puedes conducir más despacio?-le pregunte enojada-si sigues así nos vas a matar

-es mi vehículo y yo conduzco a mi manera-me dijo acelerando para ir más rápido, yo me agarre del barandal de la puerta y de la parte de abajo del asiento, el me miro y empezó a reírse

-jajaja-rei sarcástica- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-tu cara de espanto-contesto riendo

-y ¿cómo no voy a tener esta cara de espanto si ando con un loco psicópata que no sabe conducir bien?-le pregunte

-¿en dónde vives?-me pregunto sin responderme, no me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en el centro de la ciudad

-en la avenida Kennedy, en el edificio "victorian"-le conteste, él solo asintió

Paramos en un semáforo y un grupo de chicas iban cruzando y de repente empezaron a gritar el nombre de vegeta como locas y lo saludaban

-ponle seguro a tu puerta-me dijo mientras él lo hacía en su puerta

-parece que tienes muchas admiradoras-le dije riendo

-hmp-contesto presumido y riendo, el semáforo se puso verde y avanzo. Al llegar al apartamento vi mi auto.

-adiós vegeta, gracias por traerme-le dije con una sonrisa

-lo hice porque me obligaron, si no ni me molestaba-me dijo riendo arrogante

-que insoportable eres

-mira quién habla, adiós-me dijo, cerré la puerta y entre al edificio

Subí el ascensor entre a mi apartamento y estaban sentados en la mesa milk, Emily y broly

-hola, bulma-me dijeron

-hola ¿no han terminado todavía?

-no, nos falta la última pregunta-contesto Emily riendo

-por cierto broly tu familia es encantadora-le dije sonriendo-y mas tu mama

-encantadoramente loca es mi madre jajaja-respondio riendo

-bueno ya hemos terminado-dijo Emily-le sacare fotocopias en mi casa

-está bien, los llevo a su casa-dijo Milk

-yo traje mi auto Milk-dijo broly-¿te llevo a tu casa Emily?

-bueno-contesto Emily

-bien entonces los acompaño afuera-respondió Milk con una sonrisa

-adiós bulma-me dijo broly dándome un beso en la mejilla

-hasta mañana bulma-dijo Emily

-adiós-les dije sonriendo nerviosamente

-ya vuelvo-me dijo milk mientras los acompañaba abajo

Cuando Milk regreso preparamos la cena, y cuando estábamos comiendo le conté de la forma en que me miraban los hermanos de vegeta, de cómo su mama me quería para novia de su hijo a toda costa, etc

-a y nos invitaron a ti y a mi mañana a cenar-le dije mientras comía

-¿a mí?-pregunto

-si a ti, Goku le dijo que tú eres su novia y que mañana te iba a presentar-le dije sonriendo

-¿y cómo reaccionaron sus padres?-dijo seria

-su mama se puso contentísima y su papa lo felicito-respondí

-ahh-dijo suspirando de alivio-que nervios, yo nunca conocí a los padres de ninguno de mis novios-me dijo preocupada

-ay no te preocupes, son agradables y los hermanos de Goku también-le dije pensando el loquito de raditz-sabes-le dije mirándola-el hermano mayor de goku tiene pinta de ser un mujeriego,siempre estaba mirandome y me decia "preciosa"

-pero bulma-dijo sonriéndome picara

-no,no pienses tonterías milk-le dije sabiendo lo que estaba pensaba-siempre que te hablo de un muchacho piensas que me gusta

-yo no dije nada amiga-me dijo a carcajadas

-ay si como no-conteste

-¿y como se porto vegeta contigo?-pregunto

-desde la pelea de hoy bien,creo que hay que conocerlo mejor,es un gruñon,egocéntrico,arrogante pero-hice un pausa para tomar jugo-creo que me agrada,solo un poco-dije terminando mi comida

-¿que?-me pregunto milk con los ojos como platos

-lo que oyes jajaja-conteste con una sonrisa

-pero si son como el agua y el aceite-dijo mientras terminaba de comer

-si,pero... no me hagas caso jajaja-respondí levantando los platos de la mesa

-ay amiga estas loquita-dijo y se le levanto de su silla-yo voy a lavar los platos-me aviso

-ok entonces me ire a dormir estoy muy cansada-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla-hasta mañana milk

-hasta mañana bulma

Me fui a mi suite prepare mi piyama y me fui a bañar,luego me cambie,me acoste y quede profundamente dormida

**Notas:bueno espero que les haya gustado :D y dejen comentarios porfiss. Les mando abrazos y de mis besos aplastantes saludos XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas:bueno aqui les dejo 9no cap. espero que les guste y gracias por leerme. besos aplastantes para CarXx,Luis Carlos,alexa97,VickySaiyajin,Valen Minene ,Princess Vegetita Saiyan y para Juniver me alegro que les este gustando. saludos :D**

CAPITULO 9:

En la mañana el molesto despertado sonó como siempre a las 7 me levante, me bañe, me peine, me puse un short blanco con una remera violeta y unas sandalias doradas con negro, luego me maquille y fui a ver las noticias mientras esperaba a la señora que entregaba el desayuno que siempre venia a las 7:30.

-buenos días bulma-me dijo Milk saliendo de su suite

-buenos días-le conteste sonriendo, justo golpearon la puerta- oh el desayuno-dije mientras abría la puerta-¡Goku!-dije-hola ¿como estas?

-hola bulma bien ¿y tú?-dijo con una gran sonrisa-¿esta Milk?-pregunto

-sí, pasa-le dije mientras el entraba y yo cerraba la puerta y, volvieron a golpear la puerta, abrí y esta vez era la señora del desayuno

-buenos días-me dijo la señora amablemente

-buenos días-conteste mientras recibía el desayuno-muchas gracias, adiós-dije cerrando la puerta

-hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Milk que salía de la cocina y se acercaba a él para darle un beso

-bien Milk ¿y tú?-le pregunto abrazándola

-bien corazón-le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-eh Milk mis padres te invitaron a que vengas a mi casa hoy por la noche a cenar ¿Quieres venir?-le pregunto tímido

-si amor –respondió con un beso-si quiero ir-le respondió y otra vez se besaban, yo ya me estaba incomodando mientras estos dos se besuqueaban y yo ahí mirando todo el espectáculo así que agarre mi desayuno y lo puse en la mesita del living y mientras miraba el noticiero desayunaba

-bien, mi madre se pondrá muy contenta-dijo Goku sonriendo-ah y bulma-me dijo y yo me voltee-mi madre dice que espera que también vengas a casa hoy en la noche-me aviso

-si –le dije-iré esta noche-le asegure, el asintió

-¿y ya desayunaste Goku?-le pregunto Milk

-si-dijo sonriendo y viendo el desayuno de Milk en la mesa-anda ve a desayunar-le ordeno a Milk-yo las espero y nos vamos juntos ¿bueno? , yo volví a voltear y asentí

-está bien-contesto Milk sonriendo. Yo termine mi desayuno y lo lleve a la cocina, fui a buscar mi capsula del auto y mi bolso a mi suite. Cuando volví Milk ya había terminado el desayuno y estaba con su bolso

-¿vamos?-me pregunto Milk

-si-conteste

-traje mi auto-dijo Goku-las llevo

-está bien-contestamos con Milk

Bajamos y vimos el auto deportivo rojo de Goku, yo me subí atrás y Milk adelante con Goku, me sorprendió mucho que Goku condujera normal y no como el loco psicópata como su hermano. Al llegar nos estacionamos enfrente de la universidad y nos bajamos. Entramos y nos dirigimos a nuestro curso y lo primero que vi sentado fue al calvito que se ofreció a hacer nuestro chofer cuando llegamos a la ciudad, este me miro y me saludo con la mano.

-hola-le dije acercándome para saludarlo-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunte sonriendo-¿krilin verdad?-y el asintió

-bien-me respondió-¿y usted como esta señorita Briefs?-me pregunto

-bien, pero llámame bulma-le conteste-¡Milk mira quien está aquí¡-le dije a Milk que estaba hablando con Goku, ella se volteo y se dirigió a nosotros

-hola ¿como estas?-le pregunto sonriéndole

-bien-respondió un poco tímido- ¿y tú?-le pregunto

-bien-le contesto-¿tu nombre era?-le pregunto Milk tocándose la cabeza para acordarse

-krilin-le dijo sonriendo

-a un gusto krilin, yo soy Milk-le dijo sonriendo-ya vuelvo-dijo mientras volvía con Goku

-y cuéntame krilin ¿ya venias a esta universidad? porque desde que llegamos nunca te he visto aquí-le pregunte

-si yo venía a las clases de la noche, porque en el día trabajaba de chofer-dijo asiendo una pausa-pero ahora voy a venir en el día-agrego sonriendo

-me parece bien-le dije riendo

-¿y ustedes? ¿Se está adaptando bien?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-sí, nos hemos adaptado muy bien, y hasta hemos hecho nuevas amigas-le conteste riendo

-a que bien, ¿vienen de la universidad Orange star ciudad de oeste verdad?-me pregunto

-si-le conteste sonriendo

-entonces deben conocer a mis primas lansh y lunsh ¿no?-yo abrí mis ojos como platos y le di una sonrisa

-¡no! ¡Son tus primas! Pero que coincidencia ellas son nuestras mejores amigas-le dije emocionada

-sí, él fin de semana pasado fui a verlas a casa de mis tíos jajaja ¡qué pequeño es el mundo!- me dijo riendo

-tienes razón jajaja-conteste y sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, yo me senté en lugar de el lado de krilin y Milk al lado mío junto a la ventana. Broly y vegeta entraron al curso, broly nos saludo a Milk y a mí con la mano y vegeta solo me miro de reojo y se sentó. Luego Maily, Bella y Ann llegaron y nos saludaron y también a krilin, y luego se sentaron en frente nuestro.

-ellas son nuestras amigas-le susurre a krilin

-ahh-dijo mirando embobado a Ann

-ella es Ann-le comente sabiendo como la miraba

-Ann-me dijo sin quitarle la mirada

-jajaja-me empecé a reír y el también

-¿de qué se ríen?-nos pregunto Milk

-de krilin-le dije yo- ¿sabías que es el primo de lansh y lunsh?

-¡no lo puedo creer!-dijo con la boca abierta y luego sonrio-que coincidencia jajaja-dijo lo mismo que yo

-si-contesto el sonriendo, justo entro el profesor de ingles Kibito

-good morning students (buenos días estudiantes)-nos saludo en ingles, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

-good morning teacher (Buenos días profesor)-respondimos

-bien, me dijo el director Karim que hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante-nos comento-¿Quién es?

-yo-dijo krilin tímido

-bien-dijo el profesor- preséntate por favor-le ordeno, y Krilin se paró de su asiento

-soy Muten Krilin y yo venía a las clases nocturnas, pero me cambie a las del día-dijo nervioso y volvió a sentarse

-very good (muy bien)-le dijo el profesor-empecemos con la clase

La mañana se paso rápido, con vegeta entregamos el trabajo de derechos y el profesor nos dijo que esperaba que hayamos arreglado nuestros problemas y nosotros solo asentimos, ya estábamos por terminar la última clase solo faltaban unos minutos. A mitad de clase Milk me pidió cambiar de lugar porque estaba con su celular y si estaba cerca de la ventana que daba al pasillo de la universidad la podrían cachar, por lo tanto Ann estaba frente mio, y de repente se dio la vuelta y me miro

-bulma-me susurro

-¿qué?-le dije de la misma manera

-¿quién ese tal es ese muchacho Krilin? ¿Lo conocen?-me pregunto algo tímida

-pues es un buen muchacho, y si, si lo conocemos iba a ser nuestro chofer jaja-le dije con una sonrisa picara-¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunte

-no no por nada-me dijo-solo curiosidad jajaja-me dijo con una sonrisa y se volteo,**"mmm me parece que le gusta jajaja"-** pensé riendo y el timbre me saco de mis pensamientos. Nos despedimos de los muchacho y salimos, afuera estaba Goku esperando a Milk

-bueno, ¿entonces a las 9 les parece bien? –nos dijo refiriéndose a la cena en su casa

-si-contestamos con Milk

-bien, las pasaremos a busca entonces-dijo dándole un beso a Milk

-no Goku, no se preocupen nosotras vamos a ir en nuestro auto- le dije

-¿seguras?-nos pregunto

-si-contesto Milk

-bien entonces nos vemos en la noche adiós-nos dijo mientras se subía a su auto

-adiós-dijimos mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro auto

Nos subimos y decidimos ir a ver si llegaron unos zapatos que habíamos visto en un catalogo de zapatos la ves pasada pero no les habían llegado todavía. Al llegar por suerte ya habían llegado, nos los probamos, los pagamos y nos dirigimos al apartamento. Cuando llegamos hicimos el almuerzo, luego ordenamos un poco, casi toda la tarde estuvimos buscando que ponernos para la cena hasta que nos decidimos Milk se va a poner una camisa sin mangas negra con lentejuelas y un jean blanco ajustado y sus zapatos de taco aguja nuevos de color negro, yo por mi parte me decidí por una remera negra con dorado, una chaqueta blanca, un jean negro y unos botines taco aguja negros. Luego nos bañamos, nos cambiamos y por ultimo nos maquillamos levemente y ya se estaba haciendo la hora de ir a casa de Goku, así que cerramos el apartamento y nos dirigimos allí. Cuando estábamos en la entrada de la casa el portón se abrió y entramos, afuera de la casa estaba Goku y raditz, yo me estacione y bajamos.

-hola-dijimos con Milk

-hola cuñada-dijo raditz saludándola

-hola-dijo Milk mientras se abrazaban con Goku

-hola preciosa-me dijo raditz besando mi mano-¿Cómo estás?

-bi…bien ¿y tú?-dije nerviosa

-bien hermosa-me dijo mirándome, yo quede congelada

-entremos-dijo Goku, dios cuanto le agradecí de que interrumpiera, Milk me agarro del brazo y entramos

-ohhh por fin llegaron-dijo la mama de Goku caminando asía nosotras

-buenas noches-dijo Milk tímida

-buenas noches señora Ouji-le dije yo

-buenas noches muchachas-nos dijo-oh tú debes ser milk, eres preciosa-le dijo abrazando y Milk correspondió a su abrazo

-es un gusto conocerla señora-le dijo Milk

-oh el gusto es mío querida-respondió-¿Cómo estas bulma querida?-me dijo sofocándome con un abrazo al que respondí

-bien-le conteste mientras me soltaba

-que bien, pasen que ya está la cena-nos dijo mientras me agarraba con un brazo a mí y con el otro Milk y nos llevaba al comedor.

-buenas noches-dijimos al ver en la mesa a broly, tarble, vegeta y al señor Ouji

-buenas noches-dijeron levantándose a saludar todos menos vegeta

-un placer conocerla señorita-le dijo el señor Ouji-yo soy el padre de Goku

-un placer señor-dijo Milk sonriendo

-cuñada un placer conocerte, yo soy tarble-le dijo el más chico de los Ouji con un abrazo

-igualmente tarble-respondio Milk riendo

-buenas noches muchachas- nos dijo broly dándonos un beso en la mejilla, él padre de Goku miro serio a vegeta y este rodo sus ojos

-buenas noches-dijo vegeta aun sentado

-buenas noches-contestamos

-bueno sentémonos a cenar-dijo la señora Ouji, todos asentimos y nos sentamos. Yo me senté al lado de Milk y del otro lado de Milk estaba Goku, y a mi lado se sentó raditz. Enfrente mío estaba vegeta a su lado tarble y del otro lado de tarble el señor Ouji, dejando a la señora en el medio de la mesa.

-¿y dime Milk que edad tienes?-pregunto la señora Ouji mientras servía la comida

-21-respondio

-oh tienes la misma edad que bulma-comento, y Milk asintió

-¿y tus padres viven en la capital del oeste?-volvió a preguntar la señora

-si-contesto Milk

-¿y de que trabajan?-pregunto

-¡mama!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Goku, broly y raditz

-es solo una pregunta-respondió la señora

-mis padres tienen una empresa de aerolíneas-dijo Milk sonriendo

-así que interesante y ¿cómo es el nombre?

-kokorox-respondio Milk tomando un poco de jugo

-a si eh oído de ella, es una empresa muy exitosa-dijo sonriendo

-si-dijo Milk

Luego de la preguntadora de parte de la madre de Goku, empezamos a hablar de cuando éramos niñas y de cómo nos conocimos con milk,etc. Al terminar la cena y el postre seguimos hablando de la empresa Ouji.

-provecho-dijo vegeta saliendo del comedor

-provecho-dijeron todos, yo busque mi celular y lo había dejado en el auto

-ya vuelvo-dije levantándome de la mesa-olvide mi celular en el auto

-ve querida- me dijo la señora Ouji,Sali de la casa y me adentre en mi auto buscando mi celular que estaba debajo de mi asiento,Sali de mi auto y cuando iba a entrar en la casa vi a vegeta recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados y con una pierna apoyada en la pared, y mirando al hermoso y enorme jardín.

-hola vegeta-le dije acercándome a el, él me miro y me contesto como siempre

-hmp-respondio mirando el jardín

-¿Cómo estás?-insistí para que hablara

-que te importa-me contesto

-pero que grosero idiota te estoy hablando bien imbécil-le grite dándome la vuelta furiosa para volver a entrar a la casa pero me agarro del brazo y me atrajo enfrente de el, muy cerca cara a cara.

-¿a quién le dices idiota e imbécil?-me pregunto enojado y a milímetro de mi rostro

-a ti-le dije desafiante tratando de zafarme de su agarre-suéltame enano-le dije, ya me estaba poniendo roja de estar tan cerca de el

-no hasta que te disculpes-me dijo

-¿y si no lo hago qué?-le pregunte

-entonces no te soltare-respondió desafiándome. No sé porque pero al estar tan cerca podía sentir su corazón latir muy rápido y a mí me estaba pasando lo mismo, lo mire a los ojos y podía ver que eran hermosos a la luz de luna, él miro los míos y de repente nos besamos al mismo tiempo con desesperación, con furia y con deseo y con pasion.

**Notas:bueno espero que les haya gustado :D y dejen comentarios porfiss. Les mando abrazos y de mis besos aplastantes saludos XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas: muchas gracias por sus valiosos comentarios y quiero que sepan que me hacen muy feliz con saber que les gusta mi fic jajaja ,y quiero avisarles que cada dos días voy a subir un cap por razones del colegio****,pero no los a abandonar eso se los aseguro :D CarXx,Luis Carlos,robertamartinez,alexa97,Valen Minene ,SayayinPrincessMarie y Juniver les mando abrazos y besos aplastantes y espero que el cap. 10 les guste,saludos. **

Capitulo anterior:

-¿y si no lo hago qué?-le dije

-entonces no te soltare-respondió desafiándome. No sé porque pero al estar tan cerca podía sentir su corazón latir muy rápido y a mí me estaba pasando lo mismo, lo mire a los ojos y podía ver que eran hermosos a la luz de luna, él miro los míos y de repente nos besamos al mismo tiempo con desesperación, con furia, con deseo y con pasión.

CAPITULO 10:

Ese beso se volvía más intenso al pasar los segundos, hasta que nos separamos por falta de respiración y nos quedamos mirándonos unos momentos confundidos.

-bueno fue un gusto conocerlos-escuche la voz de Milk, me voltee y vi a todos saliendo de la casa

-no el gusto es nuestro linda-contesto la señora Ouji sonriendo, volteó y me vio parada cerca de vegeta y sonrojada-bulma querida ¿estás bien?-me pregunto

-eh-dije y no me salían las palabras y encima me ponía más nerviosa con las miradas de raditz, broly y tarble puesta en mi-sii….si estaba hablando con vegeta jaaja-dije nerviosa y mire a vegeta y estaba normal como siempre serio-¿ya nos vamos?-le pregunte a Milk que estaba abrazada de Goku

-si-me contesto-bueno hasta pronto-dijo saludando con un beso en la mejilla a todos, por mi parte yo hice lo mismo

-adiós-dijo vegeta entrando a su casa, mientras que el resto de la familia Ouji se queda afuera saludándonos

-las espero pronto muchachas-nos dijo la señora Ouji mientras nos metíamos y yo encendía el auto y salíamos de la propiedad Ouji

-bulma ¿te sientes bien? Estas muy nerviosa-me dijo mirándome-no me digas que…..-agrego abriendo la boca-¿el idiota de vegeta te hizo algo?-pregunto enojada

-¡no!-le dije-no Milk no paso nada-dije sonriendo para calmarla- estoy así porque….-hice una pausa para inventar algo, no podía decirle que nos besamos, no lo entendería-porque acabo de hablar con mi padre y me dijo que mi primer invento ya salió a la venta y fue un éxito total- dije con una gran sonrisa y emocionada para que me creyera

-ay amiga felicidades-me dijo tocándome la mano ya que estaba conduciendo-después quiero que me lo muestres-agrego sonriendo- ¿y qué es?-pregunto.

**-"Oh no ¿y ahora que le digo?"-**me pregunte- es una aeronave para una sola persona con turbinas de ultra velocidad-le dije sonriendo, ése es el invento de mi padre que por cierto ya lo debe haber terminado.

-a que bien-contesto sonriendo

-¿y qué te pareció la familia de Goku?-le pregunte, mientras entraba en el centro de la ciudad.

-muy agradable jajaja-dijo riendo-la verdad me cayeron bastante bien jajaja y mas su mama-agrego- ah y tengo que contarte algo-me dijo riéndose-apenas saliste a buscar tu celular dijo que ojala tu y vegeta sean novios pronto, imagínate si supiera que ni se soporta se desilusionaría la pobre-comento a carcajadas, yo no dije nada solo me reí como ella.

-pero que disparates jajaja-comente riendo

-y sí tienes razón raditz no te quitaba la mirada de encima, es mas ni broly ni tarble te miraban todo el tiempo-me dijo sonriendo-los traes loquitos amiga solo falta vegeta, porque Goku es mío jajaja-cuando dijo eso me puse roja recordando el beso.

-ay ya deja de hablar locuras jajaja-dije riendo un poco nerviosa- mira ya llegamos-le avise estacionando el auto.

-¿qué hora es?-me pregunto Milk mientras entrabamos al edificio

-son las 12:55 ya va a ser la una de la madrugada-le dije-estoy cansadísima-comente, mientras subíamos al ascensor

-ay yo también apenas llegue me voy a dormir-dijo dando un bostezo, llegamos al noveno piso y entramos a nuestro apartamento

-hasta mañana bulma-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-hasta Milk-conteste, y me metí a mi suite, cerré la puerta y prepare el baño, y me bañe, luego me puse mi piyama y me acosté en mi cama, y volví a recordar ese endemoniado beso, fue tan, tan intenso, profundo, dios nunca me besaron de esa forma ni siquiera el idiota de yamcha me hizo estremecer con uno de sus besos como el de vegeta**-"dios ¿pero que estoy pensando?"-**me pregunte en mi mente y sacudí mi cabeza**-"pero debo reconocer que no estuvo mal"**-pensé sonriendo, luego rodé mis ojos, me di la vuelta y quede dormida

En la mañana me levante como todos los días, me bañe, me cambie, me peine y maquille, luego recibí el desayuno, desayunamos y nos dirigimos a la universidad. Al llegar como siempre Goku esperaba a Milk en la entrada.

-buenos días Goku ¿Cómo estás?-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-buenos días bulma, bien ¿y tú?-me pregunto mientras abrazaba a Milk y la besaba

-bien, iré a dentro a ver si vino Krilin-le avise a Milk para dejarlos solos, y ella asintió con una sonrisa. Entre al salón y vi casi todo el curso charlando y esperando a que tocase el timbre de clases, giré mi cabeza y vi a broly y a vegeta en sus asiento charlando y note que broly le hablaba y el no le daba importancia y se me quedaba viendo serio, yo me incomode un poco al tener su miraba penetrante puesta en mi. Camine asia donde estaba Krilin pero lo vi hablando con ann así que no quise molestarlo, pero después le preguntaría de que tanto hablaban jajaja, me senté al lado le Maily y bella para saludarlas

-hola muchachas ¿cómo están?-les pregunte con una sonrisa

-bien-contestaron ambas-¿y tú?-me pregunto Maily

-bien-le conteste riendo

-¿notaste con quién está hablando ann?-me pregunto bella riendo

-si con Krilin jajaja-respondi riendo

-¡nosotras creemos que Ann le gusta ese chico!-me susurro emocionada Maily

-si yo también lo creo-le conteste sonriendo-es un buen muchacho jajaja-comente

-si tienes razón-me dijeron ambas-¿y Milk?-me pregunto bella

-esta con Goku afuera-les dije dándome la vuelta disimuladamente para donde estaba vegeta y lo vi mirándome y enseguida volví a voltear.

-¿bulma estas bien?-me pregunto Maily

-si-le dije sonriendo y viendo entrar por la puerta a Milk y a Goku agarrados de las manos-ahí viene Milk-les avise, mientras ella caminaba asía nosotras y Goku asía sus hermanos

-hola chicas ¿cómo están?-las saludo sentándose al lado mío

-bien-le contestaron sonriendo

-¿y Ann?-pregunto Milk al no verla con nosotras

-con el novio-respondió bella y nosotras nos empezamos a reír

-¿así? ¿y quién es el novio?jajaja-pregunto divertida

-Krilin- susurre riéndome señalando asía a atrás para que los viera

-no enserio-dijo sorprendida al verlos-¡qué bueno!-dijo riendo

-es broma-dijo Maily a carcajadas-no son novios, ¡todavía¡ jajaja-agrego sonriendo

-ayy pensé que era cierto porque lo parecen-dijo mirándolos de reojo como charlaban y justo sonó el timbre de inicio de clases, y entro al salón el profesor Pai Ku Han de derechos y se sentó en su escritorio nos saludos y nosotros a se puso a escribir en la pizarra. Luego al final de la clase nos estaba por entregar los trabajos de grupos ya con la nota

-antes de entregarlos quiero decirles que todo en curso aprobó y la verdad que sus trabajos están bien-nos dijo sonriéndonos-es bueno saber que en grupo trabajan muy bien los felicito-empezó llamando al grupo 1 que ese era el grupo de ann y al recibir el trabajo los 3 sonrieron y se sentaron, luego llamo al grupo 2 el de Milk y estos se pararon y también sonrieron al ver su trabajo Milk se sentó a mi lado y me mostro su trabajo y se sacaron un 9 (nueve). Luego llamo al grupo 3 o sea el de vegeta y yo, me pare y vegeta también y nos acercamos al escritorio del profesor.

-los felicito muchachos-nos dijo mirándonos y sonriendo-es el mejor trabajo de todo el curso-nos lo entrego, lo mire y sonreí alegre pues nos habíamos sacado un 10, mire vegeta y este estaba con su sonrisa de presumido que tiene, y nos volvimos a sentar.

-¿y que se sacaron?-me pregunto milk, y le entregue el trabajo-oh felicidades amiga-me dijo sonriendo-mmm apuesto a que tu sola lo hiciste-me dijo

-no vegeta hizo la mitad y yo la otra-le dije sonriendo-y la verdad es un muchacho bastante inteligente-agregue y sonó el timbre de receso. Luego de receso cuando estaba por entrar a clases el director Karim me llamo.

-buenos días señorita Briefs-me saludo- ¿cómo se están llevando con el señor Ouji?-me pregunto sonriendo

-buenos días director-lo salude-y si nos estamos llevando bien-le respondí con una sonrisa

-ah espero que así sea-dijo riendo-vuelva a clases señorita-me dijo sonriendo

-adiós-le dije entrando al salón y sentándome en mi lugar

El resto de clases se me hizo eterna, gracias al cielo ya era viernes, y mañana tenemos pensado ir con Milk a ver a nuestros padres, por eso estoy muy contenta. Mientras pensaba la voz del profesor me saco de mis pensamientos

-bien puedes guardar ya solo faltan 10 minutos para salir-nos aviso y todos empezamos a guardar

-hola chicas-nos saludo Ángela-¿Cómo están?-nos pregunto

-hola bien-contestamos todas-¿y tú?-pregunto Maily

-bien-contesto sonriendo-vine a invitarlas a mi fiesta de cumpleaños que será esta noche-nos dijo dándonos a cada una tarjeta de invitación

-¡ohh que bien una fiesta!-dijo Milk sonriendo-¡amo las fiestas!-comento emocionada

-si-contesto Ángela-espero que vayan ehh?-nos dijo sonriendo

-si-dijeron todas menos yo y ann-allí estaremos-agrego bella emocionada como Milk y Maily

-bien, nos vemos-nos dijo mientras se iba y seguía repartiendo invitaciones.

-bulma vamos a ir ¿cierto?-me pregunto Milk asiento puchero y con las manos juntas, yo rodé mis ojos y asentí y ella se puso contentísima

-pero con una condición-le dije seria-volvemos temprano por que mañana nos vamos a ver a nuestros padres ehh?

-si si te lo prometo-contesto riendo, mire a las chicas que estaban asiendo lo mismo que me hizo Milk a mí, pedirme permiso, pero en este caso rogándole a Ann que acepte y esta asintió dándoles el permiso y bella y Maily se le lanzaron a abrazarla

-que bien-dijo Milk-¿quieren que las pasemos a buscar a las 10 y nos vamos juntas a la fiesta?-les pregunto Milk

-si-dijo Maily y las otras 2 asintieron sonriendo, y justo sonó el timbre de salida

-bien entonces a las 10 las vamos a buscar-dijo Milk saludándolas, yo por mi parte hice lo mismo y salimos a fuera y Goku estaba esperando a Milk junto a broly

-hey Milk ¿van a ir a la fiesta de Ángela?-nos pregunto sonriendo

-si, sí vamos a ir ¿y ustedes?-les pregunto

-si-contesto Goku-¿quieres que pasemos por ustedes y nos vamos juntos?-pregunto

-no, por qué quedamos con las muchachas que iríamos juntas-le contesto-pero nos vemos allá-agrego sonriendo, y en eso paso Ángela por al lado nuestro.

-espero que sus hermanos vegeta, raditz y tarble puedan venir a mi fiesta-les dijo a broly y a Goku-ellos también están invitados-agrego guiñándoles el ojo a ambos y yéndose a su auto. Yo y milk nos quedamos viendo sorprendidas.

-woow-dije- **"es una perra"-pensé**

-bien entonces nos vemos allá-dijo Goku saludando a Milk con un beso y a mí con uno en la mejilla-adiós-lo mismo hizo broly y se fueron al auto.

Con Milk estuvimos toda la tarde en el centro comercial buscando que nos pondríamos para ir a la fiesta, hasta que nos decidimos por unos vestidos cortos, él de Milk era rosa claro con un cinturón negro con un moño, él mío era negro y tenia lentejuelas brillantes de color negras y decidí usarlo con una chaqueta chanel blanca, Milk decidió comprarse zapatos nuevos y eligió unos blancos taco aguja hermosos. Luego de pasar horas ahí nos dirigimos al apartamento, al llegar busque con que zapatos combinarlos y elegí mis zapatos nuevos los del catalogo que todavía no los estrene son negros de taco aguja. Luego me fui a bañar, al salir seque mi pelo con la secadora y lo planche para que quedara mas liso de lo que es, después le maquille y me cambie, cuando agarre mi bolso mi celular sono, lo mire y era un mensaje de whatsApp de bella que decía"**ya estamos listas ;)"**, le conteste y le dije que ya íbamos, y fui a la cocina a tomar jugo.

-Milk-grite-vamos ya son las diez-avise

-si ya voy-me contesto, y por fin salió de su suite

-estas bellísima Milk-le dije sonriendo y agarrando las llaves del auto

-ay gracias, tú no te quedas atrás amiga-contesto

-bueno ya vámonos que nos están esperando las chicas-le dije y salíamos del apartamento, bajamos y nos subimos al auto. Al llegar a casa de Maily tocamos bocina y las chicas salieron, las 3 estaban divinas, sé subieron y nos dirigimos al cumpleaños de Ángela.

**Notas:bueno espero que les haya gustado :D y dejen comentarios porfiss. Les mando abrazos y de mis besos aplastantes saludos XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas:hola mis queridos lectores, pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado como lo prometi,pero bueno espero que me disculpen y también espero que les guste el cap 11. les mando de mis besos aplastantes a CarXx,Juniver,Is,alexa97,Luis Carlos,SayayinPrincessMarie y a VickySaiyajin. Espero que les guste abrazos y saludos :D**

Capitulo anterior:

-bueno ya vámonos que nos están esperando las chicas-le dije y salíamos del apartamento, bajamos y nos subimos al auto. Al llegar a casa de Maily tocamos bocina y las chicas salieron, las 3 estaban divinas, sé subieron y nos dirigimos al cumpleaños de Ángela.

CAPITULO 11:

Al llegar a la dichosa fiesta, nos estacionamos atrás del salón porque adelante no había lugar pues estaba llení bajamos y nos caminamos a la entrada.

-estás muy bonita bulma-me alago bella

-si es verdad-añadió Maily

-gracias muchachas-dije sonriendo-ustedes también están bellísimas-comente mirándolas-¿y ann?-pregunte y me di la vuelta y la vi atrás de nosotras hablando por celular

-jajaja debe estar hablando con Krilin-dijo Milk sonriendo

-si jajaja-reimos nosotras y en eso ann se acerco corriendo para alcanzarnos

-¿va a venir Krilin?-pregunte con una sonrisa picara

-¡si¡-contesto y luego se puso nerviosa, luego se retracto-ehh no se creo que si-agrego y todas nos echamos a reír

-te re gusta Ann no lo disimules jajaja-le dijo bella, ya estábamos por entrar al salón

-ayy ya cállense mal pensadas-nos dijo con el seño fruncido y con puchero, y ya estábamos adentro del salón

-es muy bonito-dije sonriendo al ver lo hermoso que estaba decorado el salón y lo amplio que era, y al parecer iba a venir bastante gente por la cantidad de mesas que había, la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas por varios alumnos de la universidad y otras por chicos y chicas que no conocíamos

-es verdad esta precioso -dijo Maily, y nos dimos la vuelta al escuchar unos gritos

-¡muchachas que bueno que vinieron¡-nos dijo Ángela con el cabello lacio y un vestido corto lila que le quedaba muy bien-muchas gracias por venir-nos agradeció abrazándonos a cada una y recibiendo nuestros regalos-pero vengan que les mostrare su mesa-dijo guiándonos

-si-dijimos sonriendo y la seguimos-no creí que fuera algo tan formal-comento Milk

-sí, es solo al principio-contesto con una sonrisa-pero luego de las doce empieza la verdadera fiesta jajjaja-dijo riendo y nosotras también reímos

-wow Ángela me encanta tu vestido-la alago Maily

-ay gracias jajaja, a mi me encantan los de ustedes-nos dijo y escuche unas risas me voltee y en una mesa había un grupo de chicos que nos miraban de arriba abajo

-miren como las miran mis amigos-nos dijo Ángela riendo pícaramente

-que desubicados-susurro ann con el seño fruncido y de brazos cruzados

-bien esta es su mesa-nos dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa redonda-faltan algunos invitados que están en camino y luego servirán la cena-dijo-si necesitan algo pídanmelo estaré en la entrada recibiendo a la gente-aviso y se fue

-bulma creo que olvide mi brillo labial en el auto-me dijo bella mientras revolvía su bolso-¿me acompañas a buscarlo por fiss?-me pregunto

-bien-dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y bella también-ya regresamos-dije sonriendo. Al llegar a la entrada le avisamos a Ángela que ya regresábamos y salimos y afuera nos encontramos a Goku, broly y raditz bajando de la camioneta de vegeta

-hey hola-nos saludo Goku-¿y Milk?-me pregunto sonriendo

-hola Goku-respondí-está adentro con las chicas-conteste

-bien-dijo Goku entrando al salón

-hola-nos saludo broly amablemente

-hola-contestamos sonriendo, y este entro al salón

-ay pero te ves más preciosa de lo que eres-me dijo raditz con voz seductora-¿Cómo estas preciosa?-me pregunto dándome un beso en la mejilla

-bien-respondí nerviosa y lo esquive con la mirada para ver la camioneta de vegeta y me sorprendí al no verlo bajar, y de repente la camioneta arranco y dio la vuelta al salón y lo perdí de vista

-hola-saludo raditz a bella, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-hola-respondió bella riendo-¿vamos bulma?-me pregunto

-sí, ya volvemos-le dije a raditz mientras me daba la vuelta y seguía a bella hasta que la alcance-ese tipo es un pesado-le dije a bella riendo

-si me di cuenta jajaja-respondio a carcajadas, le dimos la vuelta al salón y llegamos al auto y al lado de este estaba estacionada la camioneta de vegeta y él se estaba bajando y me miraba, yo le devolví la mirada y le abrí el auto a bella para que buscara su brillo labial mientras yo me quede parada esperándola. Vegeta le puso la alarma a su camioneta y paso por al lado mío y camino hacia la entrada del salón con su pose típica, y yo lo quede mirando.

-ya lo encontré-me dijo bella

-bien-le dije y cerré el auto y nos dirigimos al salón, al entrar vimos a Ángela con un micrófono hablando y dando aviso a que los meseros sirvan la cena. Nosotras nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa y encontramos a todos los Ouji y Krilin sentados charlando con las muchachas, bella y yo nos sentamos. Milk estaba de mi lado sentada al lado de ella estaba Goku, al lado de Goku estaba Krilin, al lado de Krilin obvio Ann, al lado de Ann estaba broly, al lado de broly estaba vegeta, al lado de vegeta estaba raditz, al lado de raditz estaba bella y al lado de bella estaba yo.

- ya se estaban tardando chicas-nos dijo Milk sonriendo

-si es que no encontraba mi brillo labial-respondió bella y yo asentí riendo

-¿Cómo estas Krilin?-le dije mirándolo y riendo

-bien bulma ¿y tú?-me dijo sonriendo

-bien-conteste sonriendo, mientras en nuestra mesa los meseros nos daban un menú a elegir mientras anotaban nuestros pedidos. Al rato que pedimos nuestra cena nos la sirvieron, al terminar nos dieron un coctel de frutas con helado de postre, luego de eso faltaban un par de minutos para las doce y los meseros nos estaban sirviendo copas con champagne para festejar el cumpleaños de Ángela. Luego de felicitarla empezó la fiesta y empezaron a llegar más invitados, el lugar estaba repleto de personas bailando, las barras de tragos estaban con filas larguísimas. Goku y Milk se animaron a bailar, a Maily la invito un chico a bailar y ella acepto, luego convencí a Krilin a que sacara a bailar a Ann y por suerte esta acepto. Broly, raditz y vegeta que seguían sentados estaban rodeados de chicas que los acariciaban y les rogaban que alguno bailara con ellas, hasta que raditz accedió y un grupito de chicas lo acompaño pero el resto siguió molestando a broly y a vegeta y al notar sus caras de enojo convencí a bella de que sacara a bailar a broly para que lo alejara de las muchachas y Broly acepto bailar con bella y solo quedaba vegeta que miro a su hermano con odio por dejarlo solo con todas esas arpías, yo al notar su cara de enojo me acerque a él y quede enfrente

-mi amor ya volví, ¡vamos a bailar!-le dije estirando mi mano para que se levantara y me siguiera la corriente y todas las arpías se quedaron mirando a ver si este aceptaba, hasta que se levanto y me agarro de la mano y caminamos hasta el otro lado de la pista dejando a las arpías paralizadas mirándonos y nos sentamos en la barra de tragos mirando como bailaban nuestros amigos

-¿quieres un daiquirí?-le pregunte sonriendo, él me miro un momento y asintió

-dos daiquiris por favor-le pedí al barman

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-me pregunto serio

-¿hacer qué?-pregunte mientras recibía los tragos-gracias-le dije al barman y le daba el trago a vegeta

-no te hagas, lo de las zorras que nos fastidiaban-me dijo recibiendo el trago

-a de eso, pues vi la mirada que le mandaste a broly cuando se fue y decidí alejarte de ellas-dije sonriendo-"de nada"-dije sarcástica

-hmp, yo no te pedí ayuda-me dijo tomando su trago

-eres un malagradecido encima que te saque del lado de esas arpías ¿me contestas así?-le dije con el seño fruncido y el tenia su risita de lado arrogante y miraba para otro lado-ay eres tan arrogante, presumido y egocéntrico-dije tomando mi trago

-te vuelvo a repetir no te pedí ayuda-me dijo sonriendo arrogante

-idiota-le dije mirando a Milk y a Goku que estaban bailando

-aquí la única idiota eres tu-me contesto desafiándome

-¡no tu eres el único idiota malagradecido!-le dije mirándolo

-¿chicos no van a bailar?-nos pregunto Goku con Milk agarrada de la mano y pedían dos tragos

-no-respondimos al mismo tiempo vegeta y yo

-bulma mira a Ann y a Krilin-me dijo Milk sonriendo, yo los mire y estaban bailando muy juntos y me empecé a reír

-se ven muy bien juntos-le dije a carcajadas-¡y mira a broly y a bella!-le dije que también estaban muy entretenidos bailando

-¡jajajajja no lo puedo creer!-dijo riendo-¿y Maily?-pregunto y la vimos atrás de Krilin y ann bailando con el chico que la invito y se los veía muy entretenidos también

-jajaja-riemos con Milk

-toma Milk-dijo Goku dándole un trago

-Milk no bebas mucho, no olvides que yo estoy encargada de llevarlas a casa y con 3 chicas ya es demasiado para mi ¿eh?-le dije con el seño fruncido

-no te preocupes esto es lo único que beberé-me dijo sonriendo-vamos a bailar Goku-le dijo a su novio y este la siguió hasta la pista y se pusieron a bailar

-tú también estas de cuidadora ¿eh?-me pregunto vegeta

-si-le dije-¿y tú?-le pregunte con una sonrisa de lado

-hmp, también –me respondió, en eso se acerco raditz y se apoyo al lado de vegeta

-dos cervezas-pidió raditz,y vegeta lo fulmino con la mirada-tranquilo hermanito solo beberé un poco-le dijo riéndose y yo me empecé a reír con el-¿preciosa quieres bailar conmigo?-me pregunto y yo quede en silencio

-se acaba de esguinzar el pie recién, por eso está sentada-le contesto vegeta por mí, y raditz me miro y yo asentí

-oh preciosa pero te duele mucho-dijo tomándome de las manos

-si un poco pero ya se me va a pasar-le dije con cara de dolor para que se la crea

-bueno, cualquier cosa te llevo al médico, sólo avísame ¿sí?-me dijo sonriendo y yo asentí y escuche a varias chicas llamarlo, el agarro sus cervezas y se fue con las chicas

-"gracias"-le dije a vegeta con sarcasmo

-"de nada"-me contesto de la misma forma y riendo, y yo no pude evitar reírme con el

-te ríes como una niña pequeña-se burlo de mi risa

-y tu…..-me detuve al ver a Krilin besándose con Ann y yo me tape la boca riéndome vegeta me miro como si fuera un loca

-estás loca-me dijo riéndose de lado

-tú eres el loco-me defendí y aun mirando a los chicos

-por que los miras si solo se están besuqueando-me dijo con arrogancia

-ay cállate y no arruines el momento-le dije y en eso se acerco a nosotros una rubia

-vegeta ¿quieres bailar?-le pregunto seductora la zorra y este me miro como diciéndome **"es tu turno".**

-uuuy que pena pero "mi novio" no quiere bailar contigo-le dije acercándome a vegeta y agarrándole la mano-así que vuelve por donde viniste-le dije seria

-jajaja tu eres su novia-me dijo la rubia-¡pero si eres una vieja!-me dijo riendo, vegeta estaba serio y yo la miraba con furia

-¡a quien le dices vieja, estúpida zorra!-le dije parándome y vegeta no soltaba mi mano y esta retrocedió unos pasos atrás- y para tu información yo estoy mucho mejor que tu-le dije arrogante y esta se puso furiosa

-uuuuy vieja-me grito con los puños de lado de sus piernas

-piérdete-le grite mientras me le acercaba y esta salió disparada y se perdió en la pista de baile, miré mi mano y vegeta me soltó y empezó a reírse

-¿de qué demonios te ríes?-le pregunte furiosa

-de nada-me respondió mirando a otro lado, yo mire la hora y eran las 2:30 a.m

-me acompañas a ver si hay un lugar vacio aquí afuera para traer el auto más cerca-el me miro y asintió y caminamos a la salida y en la parte de adelante habían un par de lugares vacios

-mira ahí hay dos-le dije-traigamos los autos aquí-le dije y el asintió, caminamos hasta los vehículos y yo como antes de llegar me doble el pie con esos malditos tacos y cuando estaba por caer vegeta me sujeto de la cintura y evito que me cayera, me cargo en sus brazos y me sentó en la parte delantera de su camioneta quedando él en frente mío

-auchh-dije sacándome el zapato, vegeta agarro mi pie y lo masajeo un poco para que pasara el dolor-aaaauch me duele-le dije cuando me apretó el pie

-eres una estúpida-me dijo y lo mire con furia

-tú eres el estúpido, ¡estúpido!-le grite por el dolor

-cállate-me dijo y yo lo fulmine con una mirada asesina-te llevare al hospital-me dijo mientras me volvía a cargar en brazos

-¡no!-le dije y paro de caminar-no hace falta, es solo el dolor del golpe con un poco de hielo se me pasara-le dije

-¿y si te quebraste el pie?-me pregunto serio

-no, no me lo quebré-le dije un poco tranquila-si no me dolería mucho y….-no sé que me paso pero quede muda no podía decir nada, encima estaba muy nerviosa el estar tan cerca de este hombre **"dios qué diablos me está sucediendo con vegeta, ¿Por qué me pone de esta manera?"-** pensé.

**Notas:jajaja bueno espero que les allá gustado, y mañana subo el cap 12 se los juro jaja y dejen comentarios por fiss :3 SALUDOSSS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas:hola amigos como prometi aqui les dejo el cap.12 espero que les guste :D. les mando de mis besos aplastantes a: moira,Valen Minene,Loca x vos,Gumi Holmes Lupin,Juniver,VickySaiyajin,SayayinPricessMarie,CarXx,Luis Carlos y a alexa97 gracias por leermi fic SALUDOSSSS!**

Capitulo anterior:

-no, no me lo quebré-le dije un poco tranquila-si no me dolería mucho y….-no sé que me paso pero quede muda no podía decir nada, encima estaba muy nerviosa el estar tan cerca de este hombre **"dios qué diablos me está sucediendo con vegeta, ¿Por qué me pone de esta manera?"-** pensé.

CAPITULO 12:

-¿y qué?-me pregunto mirándome fijamente

-y….-volví decir-y además debemos estar aquí para cuidar a los muchachos-dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente,me baje de sus brazos y cuando pise el suelo me fallo mi equilibrio y casi caigo pero vegeta me sujeto fuertemente de mi cintura atrayéndome asia su cuerpo quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca. Ambos nos miramos fijamente, mí respiración se aceleraba mas y mas y note que la de el también hasta que lentamente se acerco a mí y me beso. Yo no tarde en corresponderle, pose mis manos en su cabeza y lo bese con más fuerza, él por su parte apretó más el agarre de mi cintura. Por falta de aire nos separamos lentamente, y dios como odie eso, él me levanto y me sentó en la parte delantera de su camioneta como lo había hecho antes y quedo enfrente mío, yo no me aguante y lo jale de los hombros para acercarlo a mí y lo bese con desesperación y él me respondió de igual forma. Luego de unos minutos de estar ocupados con nuestro beso que cada vez se tornaba más profundo y apasionado volvimos a separar nuestros labios pero no deje de abrazarlo por el cuello ni el soltó mi cintura, y nos miramos, la verdad me sentía un poquito avergonzada, y él me miraba serio.

-eh bulma-me hablo alguien mire para el costado y vi a Milk y a Goku con los ojos como plato mirándonos-¿interrumpo?-cuando pregunto eso me separe rápidamente de vegeta y me pare no sé cómo pero ya no me dolía el pie **(N/A:JAJAJAA el beso de vegeta le borro el dolor jajajja XD)**

-e..Ehh..No-le dije moviendo mi cabeza negando avergonzada y nerviosa,**"oh por dios, ¿cuánto tiempo habrán estado ahí?"-me pregunte**

-a bueno-me dijo apenada-ya es hora de irnos-me aviso

-a ok- le dije caminando asía ella-¡vamos a buscar a las chicas!-le dije agarrando su brazo y llevándola hasta la entrada del salón,y Goku se quedo ahí con vegeta ambos mirando cómo nos alejábamos

-¡espera!-me dijo Milk antes de entrar al salón

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunte

-¿Cómo que que paso? Yo tendría que preguntarte a ti que paso-me dijo con las manos en su cintura-¿y bien?-volvió a preguntarme

-bueno-le dije-te lo contare-le dije y ella me sonrió-pero en la casa-agregue y ella borro su sonrisa-porqué ahora debemos llevar a las muchachas a su casa-le dije y ella asintió

-bien-me dijo y entramos a buscar a las chicas

Al entrar era todo un desastre habían chicos y chicas borrachos besuqueando,otros estaban vomitando,otros seguían bailando,otros estaba desmayados o durmiendo era todo un verdadero desastre

-¿y las chicas?-le pregunte a milk, ya que por la oscuridad y las luces de colores se apagaban y prendían no podía ver bien

-¡allí están!-me respondió señalando la parte de las mesas y allí las vi,pero no lo podía creer,! bella se estaba besando con broly! ,Y Maily se besaba con el muchacho que la saco a bailar.

-¿Pero en donde está ann?-le pregunte a milk que se mataba de risa al ver la escena

-jaja allí esta-me contesto señalando la barra de trago

-¡a bueno!-dije riéndome al verla abrazada de Krilin

-vamos a decirles que ya es tarde-me dijo milk

-esta bien-respondi mientras nos acercábamos a las mesas en donde estaban Maily y bella

-chicas-dije para que me prestaran atención pero seguían en la suya-¡chicas!-le grite y los todos me miraron

-ya es hora de irnos-les dije calmada

-bien-me dijo bella parándose junto con broly

-maily vamos-le dijo milk,y Maily dio un suspiro

-bien-dijo mientras se levantaban-¿me acompañas a fuera?-le pregunto al chico,y este asintió

-milk ve a buscar a ann-le dije -yo voy a traer el auto cerca de la entrada-le avise

-si-me dijo y camino hacia ann y Krilin

-muchachas despídanse-les dije a Maily y a bella con una sonrisa picara y Sali a fuera,me acerque a mi auto y vi a raditz con una chica besándola y toqueteando por todos lados y al parecer a ella no le molestaba,camine por al lado de ellos y estos me miraron y enseguida raditz solto a la chica

-eh hola preciosa-me dijo y yo me voltee y por su forma de hablar me di cuenta enseguidita que estaba borracho-te eh estado buscando-me dijo

-ahh-le dije-es que estaba ocupada-le dije sonriendo y caminado asia mi auto

-espera-me dijo y yo pare-¿con quien estabas?-me pregunto enojado,yo lo mire y levante una ceja

-discúlpame raditz,pero ese es un asunto mío-le dije abriendo la puerta de mi auto pero este me lo impidió poniendo su mano para evitar que la abra y me suba

-dime con quién estabas o no te dejare subirte-me dijo levantando la voz y agarrándome el brazo

-suéltame-le dije pero no me hizo caso-¡que me sueltes!-le grite

-¡raditz suéltala!-escuche una voz furiosa y era la de vegeta que venía con Goku,milk,bella y broly, raditz me soltó y se enfrento a vegeta

-tu no te metas-le dijo apretando los puños y acercándose a mi

-raditz basta estas borracho-le dije pero este se hacerco a mi y quiso manosearme pero vegeta lo impidió le dio un golpe en el estomago y este cayó en el piso desmayado

-¡lo mataste!-dijo la muchacha que estaba con raditz besuqueándose,y que obviamente esta chica estaba totalmente borracha salió corriendo de ahí

-no le hizo nada-dijo broly-siempre hace lo mismo-agrego moviendo la cabeza en señal de verguenza

-si tienes razón-dijo Goku abrazando a milk-nunca aprenderá

-subamoslo al auto-ordeno vegeta enojado

-si-dijeron Goku y broly,vegeta les abrió la puerta del baul y lo metieron ahi

-¿estas bien bulma?-me pregunto bella

-si-le respondi-¿en donde están Ann y Maily?-les pregunte

-ah están en la entrada despidiéndose jaja-me dijo divertida y yo y milk reimos

-ire a decirles que vengan-nos aviso milk y nosotras asentimos

-sentimos lo ocurrido bulma-me dijo Goku apenado,mientras vegeta se subia en su camioneta y broly abrazaba tiernamente a bella y esta se sonrojaba,Goku y yo al verlos sonreimos

-no te preocupes,estaba borracho-le dije sonriendo

-bien adiós-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y espero cerca de la camioneta a milk para saludarla

-adios bulma-me saludo broly-y siento lo del comportamiento de mi hermano-me dijo avergonzado

-ya paso no importa-conteste sonriendo-adios-le dije y se subió en la camioneta con vegeta y justo vino milk con Ann y Maily,goku saludo a su novia, a Maily y a bella y se subió a la camioneta y se fueron

-vamos-les dije a las chicas-ya es tarde

-si-me contestaron

Nos subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos a casa de las chicas,en todo el trajecto las chicas nos preguntaron que que fue lo que paso y yo les explique raditz estaba borracho y se puso violento,luego cambiamos de tema y bromeamos sobre los besuqueos de Maily,bella y ann hasta que llegamos a su casa,nos saludaron y se bajaron. Con milk nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento

-amiga creo me tienes que contar algo-me dijo sarcásticamente y riendo

-ay Milk que impaciente eres jajaja-le conteste riendo-¿qué quieres que te cuente?-le dije haciéndome la boba

-jajaja quiero que me cuentes por que se estaban abrazando- me dijo y allí me di cuenta de que no nos vieron besándonos, **"que alivio"-**pensé

-eh fue porque estábamos hablando y de repente yo me doble el pie y casi caigo pero el me salvo de caer y me cargo en brazos me sento en su camioneta y me insistió en llevarme al medico pero yo me negué-dije-y luego yo lo abrase en agradecimiento de evitar que cayera-le dije sonriendo esperando que me crea

-jajajaja y tu esperas que yo me crea eso jajaja-me dijo riendo

-pero es la verdad milk-le dije seria para que me creyera

-¿encerio?-me pregunto y yo asentí-por que la verdad no tengo ese concepto de vegeta jajajame dijo riendo

-no es malo-le dije mientras ya casi llegábamos al apartamento-solo es un muchacho muy serio y un gruñon pero es una buena persona-le dije sonriendo y milk me miraba sonriéndome picara-¡milk por favor no pienses locuras!-le dije sabiendo en lo que pensaba

-yo no dije ni una sola palabra-me dijo riéndose y yo me rie con ella.

Al llegar al apartamento vi la hora y eran las 5 a.m de la madrugada,a las 15:30 pm salía nuestro vuelo a la ciudad del oeste,nos acostamos y yo puse el despertador a las 12:00 del mediodía por si nos quedábamos dormidas

**Notas:bueno espero que les alla gustado y si fue corto pero fue por la falta de tiempo y prometi que les iba a subir hoy el cap 12 jajaja, porfiss dejen sus comentarios,les mando muchos besos aplastantes :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas: bueno amigos acá les dejo el cap. 13 espero que les guste ;D,gracias por sus comentarios:CarXx,Gumi Holmes Lupin,VickySaiyajin,Valen Minene,Moira,Luis Carlos,Guest,alexa97,SayayinPrincessMarie,Juniver y Mish Herondale muchas gracias por sus reviews, les mando besos aplastantes XD saludos.**

**NOTA 2: ME HAN PEDIDO QUE HAGA UN PUNTO DE VISTA DE OTROS PERSONAJES ADEMAS DE BULMA, ASI QUE DECIDI HACER EN ESTE CAP. UN PUNTO DE VISTA DE MILK, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;D**

CAPITULO 13:

-bulma despierta-le dije tomando su pie y zamarreándolo para que despertara-¡bulma!-grite esta vez y se levanto de golpe

-¡que que paso!-dijo toda despeinada y adormilada

-jajaja tu despertador sonó pero tú no te levantaste, y dentro de 2 horas sale nuestro vuelo-cuando le dije eso se levanto de la cama y corrió al armario, sacó una maleta la coloco encima de la cama y empezó a guardar la ropa que iba a llevar-jajajaj-me reí de sus acciones-vamos ve a producirte jaja yo te ayudare a empacar-le dije sonriendo y ella me mando una sonrisa

-gracias-me dijo y se encero en su baño, luego de 10 minutos yo ya había ordenado bien toda su ropa en la maleta y me fui al living a ver las noticias mientras esperaba a bulma.

-listo-me dijo saliendo de su suite, mientras se peinaba-gracias por ayudarme con la maleta Milk jaja-me dijo abrazándome y yo le sonríe-vamos-dijo mientras guardaba su peine en su bolso

-si-le conteste, apagué la tele y agarre mi maleta y mi bolso, ella agarro las llaves del apartamento, las del auto y su maleta. Cerramos la puerta del apartamento, bajamos, guardamos las maletas en el baúl y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Al llegar, bulma encapsulo su auto y entramos al gran aeropuerto, en 1 hora despegaría nuestro vuelo.

-bien-dijo bulma poniendo su maleta junto a la mía en un carro-¿quieres que comamos en el restaurante de aquí y esperamos ahí hasta que sea la hora de subir al avión?-me pregunto

-bueno-conteste tocando mi estomago-tengo hambre jajaj-dije sonriendo

-jajajaj bien vamos-contesto riendo y caminamos al restaurant, cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una mesa y enseguida vino un mesero a atendernos, nos dio la lista del menú, elegimos nuestro almuerzo y enseguida nos lo trajeron

-ay esta riquísimo-le dije a bulma mientras comía mi sushi

-tienes razón-contesto, púes habíamos pedido la mismo jajaj,y de pronto sonó mi celular

-_hola-conteste-a hola amor ¿como estas?-_le dije a Goku-_no todavía no, en una hora despega-_dije-_a bueno te espero estamos en el restaurant, bueno adiós-_lo salude y colgué- era Goku-le dije a bulma-viene a despedirse jajaj -reí y bulma también

-ay bueno jajaj ,si son solo 2 días en que no se verán par de tortolos jajaja-me contesto-espero que no venga con raditz-agrego riendo

-noo ese muchacho, ojalá no venga jajaja-le dije-estas bien? no te hizo nada no?-pregunte seria

-no-me dijo negando con la cabeza-te voy a contar que fue lo que hizo jajaj-me dijo sonriendo

FLASH BACK

_-muchachas despídanse-les dije a Maily y a bella con una sonrisa picara y Salí a fuera, me acerque a mi auto y vi a raditz con una chica besándola y toqueteando por todos lados y al parecer a ella no le molestaba, caminé por al lado de ellos y estos me miraron y enseguida raditz soltó a la chica_

_-eh hola preciosa-me dijo y yo me voltee y por su forma de hablar me di cuenta enseguidita que estaba borracho-te eh estado buscando-me dijo_

_-ahh-le dije-es que estaba ocupada-le dije sonriendo y caminado asía mi auto_

_-espera-me dijo y yo pare-¿con quién estabas?-me pregunto enojado, yo lo mire y levante una ceja_

_-discúlpame raditz, pero ese es un asunto mío-le dije abriendo la puerta de mi auto pero este me lo impidió poniendo su mano para evitar que la abra y me suba_

_-dime con quién estabas o no te dejare subirte-me dijo levantando la voz y agarrándome el brazo_

_-suéltame-le dije pero no me hizo caso-¡que me sueltes!-le grite_

_-¡raditz suéltala!-escuche una voz furiosa y era la de vegeta_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-y eso fue todo jjajaja-me dijo sonriendo

-wow ni que tú fueras su novia o algo para andar diciéndole con quien estas jjaj pero hay que entenderlo un poco estaba ebrio jaja-le dije riendo-¿pero en que estabas ocupada amiga?-pregunte sonriendo picara

-pues…-me dijo nerviosa-con vegeta jajaja-dijo-estuvimos hablando jajaja

-ahhh hablando-dije sarcástica-pues cuando te vimos con el no estaban hablando-le dije sonriendo al ver su cara colorada-y ahora que lo recuerdo bien estaban muy abrazados-le dije

-¡ayyy Milk!-me dijo nerviosa-ya te dije porque estábamos abrazados, púes me caí y él me ayudo y yo le agradecí y lo abrace jajaja-me explico sonriendo demasiado,**"mmm no te creo nadita amiga"-**me dije a mi misma, mientras le sonreía

- hey ¡hola muchachas!-nos dijo Goku mientras se me acercaba y daba un hermoso beso, y luego saludo a bulma con un beso en la mejilla y se sento con nosotras

-¿Cómo estas Goku?-le pregunto bulma

-bien ¿y tú?-le pregunto

-bien jajaja,y ¿cómo esta raditz?-le pregunto y Goku agacho su cabeza apenado

-bien..-contesto con un poco de tristeza-vegeta está muy enfadado con el-agrego-y mis padres mas-al decir lo ultimo bulma lo miro con confusión

-¿tus padres? ¿Ellos saben lo que sucedió?-pregunto

-sí, vegeta de el enojo que tenia les dijo-contesto

-oh-dijo bulma seria y con la mirada baja-pero no fue para tanto-agrego

-pero no te preocupes-le dijo Goku para que no esté así- no es la primera vez que se porta grosero con una muchacha cuando esta ebrio-le dijo serio-además tu no tuviste la culpa-agrego con una cálida sonrisa

-si-dijo bulma sonriendo, pero conozco muy bien a bulma y se siente culpable-voy al baño ya vuelvo-nos dijo dándonos una sonrisa y se iba

-Goku…-le dije y me miro con una hermosa sonrisa-¿paso algo? Te noto raro

-si-me dijo dándome un beso en la mano-vegeta y raditz-dijo dando un suspiro hondo.

-¿Qué paso con ellos?-pregunte

-acaban de tener una fuerte pelea-me dijo mirando al suelo-ellos siempre chocan por sus caracteres y siempre pelean, pero ayer gracias a dios no paso nada ya que raditz estaba profundamente dormido-dijo mirando el suelo-y hace un rato se levanto y por la resaca tenía un genio de los mil demonios, y empezó a gritarle a mi madre porque ella lo regaño por lo grosero que fue con bulma y entonces vegeta se metió y empezaron a los golpes-dijo mirándome y sonriendo

-ay Goku la verdad que no sé qué decirte-le dije tomando su mano-no estés mal son problemas de ellos-le dije para que no se amargue la vida

-tienes razón-dijo mientras se me acercaba y me besaba

_-pasajeros con destino a la ciudad del oeste por favor entreguen sus pasajes y equipajes, y aborden al avión, muchas gracias-oímos por los parlantes del aeropuerto_

-vamos-dijo bulma acercándose a nosotros

-si-conteste, pagué la comida y nos dirigimos a entregar el equipaje

-bueno nos vemos en dos días amor-dije a Goku y lo besaba

-adiós milk-respondio dulcemente-adiós bulma-dijo saludándola

-adiós Goku-contesto ella sonriendo

-bien adiós-dije y nos acercamos a entregar los boletos y abordamos al avión

-en dos horas llegaremos-dijo bulma mientras se sentaba en el asiento al lado de la ventanilla y yo a su lado

-si-conteste pensativa- **"¿y si le cuento lo que sucedió entre raditz y vegeta?"**-me pregunte-**"no mejor no se sentirá más culpable todavía"**

-¿pasa algo?-me pregunto mirándome

-ah no, no pasa nada, es que me quede pensando si es que no olvide nada jaja-le dije riendo

-ah, creo que yo olvide el cargador de mi celular-dijo pensativa-a pero no importa en mi casa tengo otro jajaja-dijo sonriendo, y saco un libro de su bolso y se puso a leer, mientras el avión despegaba

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE BULMA**

Mientras el avión ya estaba en el aire, saqué un libro y me dispuse a leerlo ,y Milk se puso a escuchar música con sus auriculares y a mirar revistas de moda. No podía concentrarme en el maldito libro, estaba pensando a cada rato en vegeta -**"por dios esta es una tontería"-**me dije riendo de lado. Ese hombre me atrae tanto y me hace sentir de una forma tan especial cuando me besa que me vuelve loca, pero esto es absurdo no puedo estar enamorándome de vegeta, ni siquiera se siente algo o solo esta divirtiéndose.

-¡pero si se está divirtiéndose no se lo voy a permitir!-dije en voz alta y Milk se saco el auricular

-¿Qué dijiste algo?-me pregunto

-ah no está pensando en voz alta jaja-le dije riendo, ella sonrió y volvió a escuchar su música. Luego de un rato de pensar me puse yo también a escuchar música hasta que al fin llegamos a aeropuerto de la capital de oeste, seguramente mis padres y los de Milk nos están esperando con ansias como nosotras a ellos por verlos. Al bajar entramos al aeropuerto y allí estaban los 4 esperandonos, con Milk sin pensarlo 2 veces salimos corriendo a abrazar a nuestros respectivos padres.

-hijita-dijo mi madre abrazándome al igual que mi padre

-te extrañamos mucho querida-dijo mi padre acariciándome la espalda

-y yo a ustedes-les dije abrazándolos fuerte, miré a mi costado y Milk y sus padres estaban de la misma manera los tres abrazados. Después de eso yo salude a los padres de Milk y ellos a los míos ,luego ella se fue a su casa y yo a la mía con mis padres

-querida ¿Cómo te esta yendo en la universidad?-pregunto mi padre conduciendo la nueva nave que construyo

-bien-conteste mirando bien la nave por dentro-esta nave es muy bonita papa-le dije sonriendo

-a si querida hace una semana la sacamos a la venta-contesto riendo

-bulmita hija ya tienes un joven y apuesto novio ¿Verdad?-me pregunto mi madre con sus manos juntas y emocionada

-¡sí!-le mentí para ver su reacción

-¿enserio?-me dijo con los ojos como platos y yo asenti-¡ay querida y que esperas para presentárnoslo!-dijo súper emocionada-¡querido nuestro futuro yerno va a venir a visitarnos!-le decía a mi padre y este se mataba de risa al igual que yo-¿y cómo es el nombre hijita?-pregunto mi madre

-ehh-dije pensando en uno mmm- ¡vegeta!

**Notas:bueno espero que les haya gustado y mañana subo el cap.14,dejen comentarios porfiss,besos aplastantes y saludos a todos :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas: bueno primero les cuento y les soy sincera eh tenido problemas con el fic por que no se me ocurría como seguirlo y bueno ****J**** pero este tiempo ya lo pensé bien y ya sé cómo seguir la trama jajajaja pero de una cosa estén seguros es que no lo voy a dejar a medias y sin terminar, lo que empiezo lo termino jajaja. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, por leerme, por sus observaciones y consejos: D espero que el cap. 14 les guste :P Les mando de mis besos aplastantes y abrazos. :D **

**CarXx:jajaja mmm bulma metió la pata hasta el fondo jajaj y si raditz y vegeta ya se traian bronca jajaj que bueno que te gusto el pov jajaja besos!**

**Luis Carlos:mmmmm no se no se jajaja eso si es que se entera de lo que bulma invento jajaja besos!**

**Valen Minene:jajja si pobre raditz ****L**** siempre como el malo jajaja y si se tenía merecido el golpe, pero vegeta se la dejo barata solo lo desmayo jjaajaj , perdón por no actualizar besos!**

**SayayinPrincessMarie:jajaja no dudes en que la mama de bulma le va a pedir que se lo presente jajaja vamos a ver cómo se las arregla bulma jajaja perdón por no actualizar besos!**

**Juniver: me alegro que te guste jaja ****J**** y si tengo pensado seguir haciendo más fic de bulma y vegeta ya que son mi pareja favorita jajaj pero primero debo terminar este y cuando empiece un fic nuevo vas a ser la primera a la que le avise,perdón por no actualizar y besos!**

**IssaMutouji:gracias por leer mi fic y me alegro que te guste besos!**

**RinPink Susaiyajin:que bueno que te este gustando y gracias por tu observación :D ya la voy a corregir besos!**

**Guest: perdóname no haber actualizado antes :(, y gracias por tu interés en mi fic**** :) y espero que este cap te guste ,te mando saludos y besos!**

Capitulo anterior:

-¡sí!-le mentí para ver su reacción

-¿enserio?-me dijo con los ojos como platos y yo asentí-¡ay querida y que esperas para presentárnoslo!-dijo súper emocionada-¡querido nuestro futuro yerno va a venir a visitarnos!-le decía a mi padre y este se mataba de risa al igual que yo-¿y cómo es el nombre hijita?-pregunto mi madre

-ehh-dije pensando en uno mmm- ¡vegeta!

CAPITULO 14:

-¡ay pero que nombre más encantador!-dijo tocándose el rostro,**-"ay mama que ingenua eres jaajaj"**-pensé- ¿y va contigo a la universidad hija?-me pregunto sonriendo

-si-conteste riendo

-¿y ya conoces a sus padres querida?-pregunto esta vez mi papa sonriendo

-sí, y son encantadores-conteste haciendome la enamorada y suspirando

-ay querida tienes que decirles que nos vengan a visitar pronto, les tendré preparados unos deliciosos pastelillos-dijo riendo, yo sonreí y voltee los ojos por las locuras que hablaba mi mama

-ya llegamos-aviso mi padres aterrizando la nave en nuestro jardín,-**"oh cuanto extraño mi hogar"-**me dije a mi misma mientras bajamos y nos adentrábamos en mi casa.

-hija preparare tu comida favorita-dijo mi madre caminando hacia la cocina-en un rato estará lista-agrego

-bien, yo estaré en mi cuarto-conteste y antes de subir las escaleras mi papa me llamo

-querida luego vienes a mi laboratorio así te muestro como está quedando la cámara de gravedad,¿ bien?- me dijo sonriendo

-si papa-respondí de igual manera, subí las escaleras y camine hacia mi cuarto. Al entrar me lancé a mi cama y quede recostada un rato, hasta que golpearon la puerta

-pase-dije poniéndome de pie

-hija-dijo mi mama con el teléfono en su mano-la mama de un tal Goku está llamando-dijo tapando el auricular y sonriendo-eh linda-dijo algo tímida-¿acaso tienes dos novios?-me pregunto sorprendida y con atención a mi respuesta

-¡ayyy mama pero que estás diciendo!-le dije sonrojada-¿Cómo me crees capa?-pregunte tapándome la cara

-ay cariño lo que pasa es que tu eres hermosa y bueno tienes tantos pretendientes y muchachos guapísimos atrás tuyo y creí que la mama de el tal Goku-dijo mostrándome el teléfono mientras tapaba el auricular- es la mama de uno de tus novios-termino de hablar con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

No!-dije roja por sus locuras-no tengo dos novios-le dije estirando mi mano y recibiendo el teléfono

-a bueno hijita-dijo riendo-estaré en la cocina-me aviso y se fue.

**En la llamada…**

-hola señora Ouji, ¿como esta?-pregunte

-oh bien apenada querida-me dijo-siento mucho el comportamiento de mi hijo raditz contigo—dijo avergonzada

-no, no se preocupe señora, él estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol-dije comprensiva

-pero igual cariño, lo sentimos, cuándo regreses se va tener que disculpar contigo-dijo enfadada-bueno querida me alegro que estés bien-dijo cambiando su humor

-a mí también me da gusto que este bien señora, adiós

-adiós tesoro-dijo y colgué

**Fin de la llamada….**

Me senté en mi cama y di un gran suspiro y comencé a reírme como loca de lo que había pasado con mi mama, y luego pensé en la llamada de la señora Ouji de repente pensé en el, en vegeta recordé nuestro beso y sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuello al recordarlo. Di un hondo suspiro, me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a bajo, dejé el teléfono en su lugar y camine hacia el laboratorio. Al llegar vi a mi padre soldando una especie de puerta a una gran nave.

-¿papa esta es la cámara de gravedad? –pregunte sorprendida

-oh si querida-dijo dejando de soldar y caminando a una puerta ,apretó un botón y provoco que esta se abriera-entra hija y dime tu opinión-propuso sonriendo, yo por mi parte le hice caso y al entrar quede fascinada

-es perfecta papa-dije sonriendo-¿y con esto podremos viajar al espacio?-pregunte emocionada

-si querida-dijo sonriendo- pero todavía falta un tiempo largo para que la termine-aviso

-¡ah qué bien!-dije abrazandolo,pues mi mayor sueño es ir al espacio-entonces yo apenas regrese de la capital del este y…..-dije y quede pensando cuanto tiempo faltaba para volver aquí definitivamente y en un mes ya estaría de regreso**-"un mes"-**me repetí en mi mente, no sé porque pero me sentí mal al pensarlo

-¿y?-dijo mi papa sacándome de mis pensamientos

-y me dedicare completamente a ayudarte en esta nave-agregué sonriendo

-pero querida aunque los dos estemos todos los días construyendo un poco, igual tardaremos un año y medio más o menos-dijo limpiando sus lentes

-ahh está bien-conteste-¡pero igual yo te voy a ayudar!-le dije riendo

-bien hija-respondió sonriendo

-ya está la comida-dijo mi mama por el comunicador

-ya vamos mama-conteste-bien vamos a comer-dije a mi padre

-vamos querida-contesto y nos dirigimos a la casa

Ese mismo día con Milk fuimos a visitar a lansh y a lunsh y estas al vernos se pusieron muy contentas, platicamos sobre Krilin el primo de ellas y de sus amoríos con ann y se pusieron un poco celosas jajaj, luego fuimos de compras y volvimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Y hoy aproveche a estar el mayor tiempo con mis padres ya que al día siguiente me volvería con Milk a la ciudad del este

-bueno me iré a dormir-dije levantándome de la mesa y los robots levantaban los trastes de la mesa-hasta mañana-les dije a mis padres mientras les daba un beso a los dos

-hasta mañana hija que descanses-contestaron ambos, yo les mande una sonrisa y subí a mi habitación. Una vez adentro termine de guardar algunas cosas en mi equipaje para dejarlo listo para mañana, me coloque me di un baño, me coloque mi piyama y me acosté y al instante me quede dormida.

-riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggg- sonó el despertador mientras adormilada levantaba mi brazo y lo buscaba en mi mesita de noche hasta que sin querer lo tire al piso y dejo de sonar. Me estire y me quede viendo mi cuarto iluminado por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana mientras seguía acostada. Me levante, me fui al baño, luego busque la ropa que me pondría y me decidí por una short blanco con una musculosa rosa ,una campera finita negra y unas sandalias de un taco no muy alto de color negra, me peine dejando mi pelo suelto, luego tome mi bolso, mí celular y mi equipaje y baje a desayunar

-buenos días-dije entrando en la cocina y allí estaban mis padres, mi padre estaba leyendo el periódico y mi madre estaba sirviendo café y sus pastelillos

-buenos días querida-dijeron ambos, yo me acerque a ellos y les di un beso a lo que respondieron de igual forma y me senté con ellos

-¿quieres café hija?-me pregunto mi madres sonriendo

-si-respondí riendo, y ella me lo sirvió-gracias-dije con una sonrisa

-de nada linda-dijo sentándose

-¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo querida?-pregunto mi padre bebiendo su café

-a las 10:00 am-le conteste mirando mi reloj y eran las 8:30-jajaja-rei-¿ya quieres que me vaya?-le pregunte asiéndole puchero, a lo que ambos rieron

-no mi amor-dijo abrazándome-solo que a las 11:00 tengo una junta muy importante de la empresa y no sabía si te iba a poder acompañar al aeropuerto-me explico sonriendo

-ah bueno jajaj-dije-¿hay problemas en la empresa?-pregunte mientras me llevaba a la boca un pastelillo

-no es por las exportaciones de nuevos prototipos al extranjero-contesto y miro su reloj-bueno vamos que en un rato ya saldrá tu vuelo querida-dijo y mi madre y él se levantaron de la mesa

-¿mi amor no te olvidas de nada?-me pregunto mi madre

-eh no mama-conteste tocando mi bolsillo buscando mi celular

-ah bueno vamos-dijo, agarré mi bolso y un robot agarro mi equipaje y lo puso adentro de la nave en la que iríamos al aeropuerto, luego nos subimos y nos dirigimos allí. Cuando llegamos baje mis cosas y nos adentramos al aeropuerto y allí esta Milk con sus padres,lansh y lunsh

-bulma-dijeron estas abrazándome

-hola chicas ¿cómo están?-les dije respondiendo a sus abrazos

-bien triste porque otra vez se van-dijeron ambas tristes

-ahh pero chicas si en un mes regresaremos-dijo Milk mientras se me acercaba y me abrazaba

-si-dijeron, mientras nuestros padres se saludaban

-bueno ya vamos tenemos que abordar-dije agarrando mis bolsos y Milk hizo lo mismo-adiós chicas gracias por venir a despedirnos-les dijimos a las chicas con un abrazo

-adiós hijita-dijeron mis padres y me abrazaban

-adiós-les dije respondiéndoles el abrazo

-no te olvides de llamarnos-dijo mi mama casi llorando

-si mama-dije y salude a los padres de Milk y a las chicas nos dirigimos a abordar el avión

**Notas: bueno espero que les haya gustado, y dejen sus comentarios porfiss besos aplastantes y abrazos: P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas: hola mis queridos lectores, esperó que estén bien jajaj, bueno aquí les dejo en cap.15 y espero que les guste, besos aplastantes para todos! XD**

**Juniver:jajaj espero que este cap. sacie tus ganas jajajaj,Y me diste la idea de hacer pov de vegeta así que te lo dedico y espero que te guste :D, té mando besos y saludos¡**

**Gumi Holmes Lupin: me alegro que te allá gustado jajaj ,te mando besos y saludos¡**

**SayayinPrincessMarie: siento haberte hecho esperar, bueno espero que este cap. te guste ****J**** besotes y saludos¡**

**ale D: qué bueno que te guste besos y saludos¡**

**Luis Carlos:sii la mama está bien loquita jajajaj XD,mmm si más adelante tendrá algo que ver con el veggis jajaja besos y saluditos¡**

**VickySaiyajin: jajajaj si qué bueno que te haya encantado, besotes y saludos¡**

CAPITULO 15:

**Pov de vegeta**

-vegeta hijo ¿como estas?¿a qué hora llegaron?-pregunto mi madre desayunando

-hoy en la madrugada-conteste sin importancia y me senté a desayunar

-ahh y ¿cómo les fue en el partido? estoy segura que ustedes ganaron-dijo sonriendo

-para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta mama-conteste serio

-jajaja si, ¿y Goku y broly?-pregunto de nuevo

-apenas llegamos se fueron a dormir, así que deben estar durmiendo-conteste

-ahh, sabes ayer antes de ayer hable con bulma-me comento sonriéndome de una manera extraña

-hum-conteste sin prestar atención

-ay querido si yo se que te gusta-se atrevió a decirme

-¿a quién le gusta quien?-pregunto mi padre sentándose al lado de mi madre

-¡a vegeta le gusta bulma!-dijo la loca de mi madre

-¡no digas estupideces mama!-dije fastidiado

-ah-dijo el viejo-que buenos gustos tienes mocoso, te felicito

-eey-se enojo mi madre y le pego en el brazo

-¿Qué?-pregunto el viejo riéndose-si es la verdad, pero nadie te gana a ti querida-le dijo y empezaron manosearse y a besuquearse

-qué asco-susurre y estos me miraron

-¿que asco qué? mocoso si tú con la querida bulma estarán así cuando se casen-dijo mi madre

-¿Quién se va a casar?-pregunto kakaroto junto a tarble sentándose en la mesa

-¡vegeta se casara con bulma!-dijo mi madre y fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso

-¡bueno ya basta insectos!-les grite y me fui del comedor y me dirigí a entrenar. Al llegar me puse a golpear el saco de boxeo para calentar hasta que kakaroto y tarble llegaron y se pusieron a hacer entrenar y comenzaron a hablar

-¿y raditz y broly?-pregunto tarble

-mmm creo que raditz está durmiendo, y broly salió hace un rato creo que tenía una cita-contesto kakaroto

-¿y Milk?-pregunto de nuevo tarble

-ah se fueron a la capital del oeste con bulma-al decir el nombre de la mujer los mire de reojo -fueron a ver a sus padres y ahora dentro de un rato van a volver

-ahhhh ¿las iras a recibir al aeropuerto?-pregunto tarble con cierto interés

-sip-respondio kakaroto mientras se levantaba y tomaba su agua

-bien entonces te acompaño ¿sí?, hace mucho que no veo a la hermo…. Digo a bulma así que te acompaño-dijo tarble

-jajaja está bien-contesto y tarble se levanto-¿vegeta tu no vienes?-me pregunto kakaroto

-hum ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?-pregunte sin mirarlo

-bueno…-dijo riéndose el imbécil-pense que también querías ver a bulma jaja-agrego tocándose la cabeza

-¡cállate insecto!-le grite y salieron los dos corriendo hacia la casa-imbéciles-dije y volví a mi entrenamiento.

**Pov de bulma**

Mientras tanto en el avión….

-no Milk jaja ,no me acuerdo ajajaja-le conteste, en realidad si me acuerdo pero si le digo quizás se enoje

-vamos contéstame, yo se que tu sabes y no me quieres decir-me dijo asiendo puchero

-eres una metiche, aparte ya te lo había contado-le respondí riendo

-no, no me acuerdo por eso te estoy preguntando-me dijo mirándome con cara triste

-está bien-respondí y ella sonrió-fue en la primaria jajaj con un muchacho OBVIO jajaja

-así y ¿quién era?¿lo conozco?-pregunto riéndose

-si lo conoces-respondí mirando por la ventanilla del avión

-¿Quién es?-pregunto de nuevo

-era…-dije asiendo una pausa-**"uff mejor le digo la verdad"- me dije y di un hondo suspiro y hable**- tu…. hermano-le conteste mirándola con miedo por su reacción

-…-se quedo seria-¿Chris?-pregunto y yo le asentí-jajajaja-empezó a reírse

-…..-quede paralizada por su reacción-¿de qué te ríes?-pregunte confusa-no espera-le dije al ver que seguía riéndose-¿ya lo sabías verdad?-pregunte

-si jajja-contesto-debiste ver tu cara de miedo jajaja ¿pensaste que me iba a enojar contigo?-me pregunto tocándome la mano

-si-dije riendo-¿pero cómo lo sabes?-le pregunte

-jajaja con Chris no tenemos secretos jajja-respondio

-así y ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?¿y por que recién ahora me lo preguntas?-le pregunte de brazos cruzados

-lo sé desde ayer jajaj-dijo-ayer estuve hablando por teléfono casi toda la noche con él, y bueno de conté de Goku y de que tu y yo estamos viviendo temporalmente en la ciudad de este jajaja y me pregunto cómo estabas y ahí entre habla y habla me conto lo de el beso jajaja-dijo riendo-¡todavía no puedo creer que tu primer beso fue con mi hermano!, pero te felicito mi hermano es un muchacho muy atractivo jajaaj-dijo guiñándome el ojo-ah y me pregunto si estabas soltera-agrego golpeándome el codo

-jajaja si-dije sonrojada

-mira ya llegamos-dijo mirando por la ventanilla a mi lado. Al aterrizar nos adentramos en el aeropuerto y nos encontramos con Goku y tarble que nos sonreían y nos saludaban

-hola muchachos-dije saludando a tarble que me dio un abrazo que me sofoco

-hola bulma-me dijo suavemente tarble-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto un poco tímido

-bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo está tu familia?-le pregunte desviando mi mirada hacia Goku y Milk que se seguían besuqueando como si no hubiera un mañana

-ehh bien-contesto sonriendo

-que bien-dije-y….¿y tus hermanos?-le pregunte para saber cómo esta vegeta

-eh raditz estaba durmiendo, broly en una cita y vegeta estaba entrenando-me respondió

-hola tarble ¿como estas?-escuche la voz de Milk que venía acercándose a nosotros de la mano con Goku

-bien cuñada ¿y tú?-le pregunto e hizo que Milk se sonrojara

-bien-contesto con una gran sonrisa

-hey bulma ¿como estas?-me pregunto Goku sonriendo

-bien Goku ¿y tu "cuñado"?-le dije bromeando porque Milk es como mi hermana

-bien y creo que muy pronto seremos cuñados ENSERIO jajaj-me dijo tocándome el hombro y enseguida él y tarble comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas

-jajaj-rei sin entender

-jajjaj ¿porque?-pregunto Milk curiosa

-jajaj era una broma jajaj-contesto riendo mientras él y tarble tenían una mirada de complicidad

-jajaja bueno ya vámonos-dijo tarble y nos dirigimos a la salida

-¿quieren que bajamos a comer a algún lado?-dijo Goku tocándose el estomago-es que tengo hambre jajaj

-bueno-dijimos, guardaron nuestro equipaje en el baúl y nos subimos al auto de Goku, milk y el se sentaron adelante y tarble y yo atrás. Fuimos a un restaurant del centro que quedaba a unas cuadras del apartamento, al entrar pedimos mesa para cuatro, y enseguida que nos sentamos nos trajeron las libretas del menú. Luego de traernos la comida, con Milk quedamos boquiabiertas al ver a Goku y tarble comer tanta comida obvio educadamente pero a cada rato pedían comida y encima nos decían que estábamos esqueléticas por no comer casi nada, hasta que al fin quedaron satisfechos y decidimos ir por helado y luego nos llevaron al apartamento.

-goku, tarble-les dije-¿no quieren entrar?-les pregunte mientras recibía mi equipaje

-ay te lo agradecemos bulma pero tenemos que entrenar para el partido del sábado-dijo Goku abrazando a Milk

Ok está bien-dije-entonces gracias por invitarnos a almorzar jajaja y la próxima procuren comer en su casa así no dejan sin comida a algún restaurant-les dije bromeando y riendo con Milk

-jjajaja lo prometemos bulma jajaja-me dijo tarble riendo

-sí, prometido-contesto Goku sonriente mientras con Milk se despedían con un tierno beso

-bien muchachos adiós-dije saludándolos con un abrazo

-adiós-dijeron ambos mientras se subían al auto y se marchaban

-ay por fin en casa-dijo Milk riendo

-si-dije de igual forma-entremos-agregue y entramos al edificio, subimos el ascensor y entramos a nuestro apartamento

-¡por fin llegamos!-exclamo Milk tirándose en el sofá y dejando en el suelo su equipaje y su bolso, mientras yo cerraba la puerta

-si al fin-dije cansada y bostezando-bueno iré a desempacar-dije

-si yo también-dijo Milk levantándose-oye ¿había tarea para mañana?-me pregunto

-mmm no-dije pensando-no, no había-conteste segura

-ah ok-dijo dando un bostezo y caminando hacia su suite y yo a la mía, desempaqué mis cosas y me prepare para ir a bañarme. Al terminar de bañarme me puse mi piyama, me peine y fui a la cocina y pase por la suite de Milk y la vi recostada en su cama totalmente dormida, me acerque apague la luz de su velador, la tape y me fui cerrando la puerta de su suite. Por mi parte fui a la cosita tome jugo y luego me fui a dormir, realmente estaba agotada por lo que apenas me recosté en mi cama me quede dormida.

En la mañana el despertador nos despertó, me levante e hice mi rutina de siempre y salí a recibir a la señora que entrega el desayuno, con Milk desayunamos y nos dirigimos a la universidad. Al llegar como siempre Goku esperaba a Milk en la salida.

-hey hola muchachas ¿cómo están?-me salido Goku con un abrazo y beso tiernamente a Milk

-bien Goku ¿y tú?-pregunte riendo y disimuladamente me di la vuelta para ver si la camioneta de vegeta estaba estacionada en el lugar de siempre pero en su lugar estaba el auto deportivo de Goku

-jaja bien-me contesto abrazándose con Milk

-que bien jajja-dije-bueno iré a ver si esta Krilin-les dije para que estén a solas un rato, y me dirigí al curso. Al entrar vi a mis compañeros charlando unos con otro y primero desvié mi mirada a donde siempre se sientan los Ouji pero solo vi a broly con una chica sentada al lado de él charlando y muy interesados en la conversación ya que los dos reían, miré a la chica porque me parecía conocida y en eso ella volteo su cara y….. ¡ERA BELLA!,y en eso recordé lo que vi en el cumpleaños de Ángela entre estos dos jajajaj. Seguí caminando y me senté al lado de Krilin, que hablaba con Ann y con Maily

-hola chicos-los salude sonriendo

-hola bulma-me saludaron estos riendo

-jajaj ¿cómo estuvo su viaje?-me pregunto Maily

-oh bien jajaja-le conteste y mire a Krilin-tus primas te mandan saludos jajaja-le dije

-ahh viste lansh y lunsh jajaja, gracias-dijo sonriendo

-si-le dije y saque mi espejito de mi bolso y se me había corrido un poco el rímel-ya vuelvo chicos, voy al baño-les dije levantándome

-¿ehh no quieres que te acompañe?- me pregunto ann

-no, está bien-le dije sonriendo

-bien-me contesto y yo me dirigí al baño. Cuando llegue me corregí el rímel y justo sonó la campana del inicio de clases asique me apure y salí corriendo del baño hacia mi curso y cuando iba a doblar para entrar me choque de frente con alguien y espere mi impacto contra el piso cerrando mis ojos pero nunca llego, los abrí y unos brazos me estaban agarrando de la cintura, y levante mi mirada

-¡vegeta!-dije sorprendida

**Notas: jajajaj esta bulma siempre la salvan de un golpazo jajaj, bueno queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado XD y porfiss dejen sus comentarios, besos aplastantes para todos y abrazos psicologicos jajaja ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota 1: hola mis lectores adorados, esperó que estén bien jajaja , bueno aquí les dejo el cap. 16 espero que les guste mucho :D ah y PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO :(. Gracias por leerme les mando muchos de mis besos aplastantes y abrazos:***

**Nota 2: gente quiero decirles queee….. ¡SOY FELIZ!,ya hemos llegado a los 100 review que alegría, muchas gracias a ustedes por leerme y por sus comentarios, y ya los dejo leer los quiero¡ gracias¡**

**CarXx****: hola jajaj si creo que bulma tiene un imán, pero para atraer chicos guapos jajaj besotes y saludos¡**

**blue azul acero****: hola me alegro mucho de que te guste,besos y saludos¡**

**yop****:hola que bueno que te gusta, intentaré hacerlos más largos, besos y saludos¡**

**alexa97:hola jajja si todos ya ven a bulma como una Ouji jajjaj y si ese Goku es pillin ,besos y saludos!**

**Gumi Holmes Lupin: hola jaja si Ann es la numero 18,ahora lo voy a aclarar jaja besos y saludos¡**

**Luis Carlos:hola luis jajaj ambas madres están locas de remate jajjaj y si tienes razón jajaj bulma y vegeta siempre se encuentran para pelearse o para besuquearse jajjaja ,besos y saludos¡**

**gus:que bueno que te guste :D,besos y saludos¡**

**Valen Minene:hola jajjaj como me comentaban bulma tiene como un imán para que la salven siempre ajjaja ,y ahora ella no se imagina que su mama se tomo muy enserio lo de su "noviazgo", pero cuando la empiece a pedir que les presente el novio ahí vamos a ver cómo se las arregla jajaj,besos y saludos¡**

**SayayinPrincessMarie:hola¡ jajaj si ese tarble está enamorado de bulma jajaj pero es de su hermano vegeta "le pertece ñ.ñ" jajajja ,gracias siempre por las palabras lindas que me das, eres un ángel jajja y perdón por hacerte esperar besotes y saludos¡**

**Mish Herondale:hola que bueno que te gusto,besos y saludos¡**

**chechu:hola aquí esta siguiente y perdón por la demora, besos y saludos¡**

**VickySaiyajin:hola me alegro que te gusto,besos y saludos¡ **

**Juniver:hola¡ jajaj si pobre vegeta jajaj,mmmm un beso lo veo lejos jajaj lee y dime que te parece jajajaj,tu pov de vegeta lo tendre listo el prox cap,te mando un besote y saludos¡**

**Bulmayvegeta:hola que bien que te gusto,besos y saludos¡**

Capitulo anterior:

-bien-me contesto y yo me dirigí al baño. Cuando llegue me corregí el rímel y justo sonó la campana del inicio de clases asique me apure y salí corriendo del baño hacia mi curso y cuando iba a doblar para entrar me choque de frente con alguien y espere mi impacto contra el piso cerrando mis ojos pero nunca llego, los abrí y unos brazos me estaban agarrando de la cintura, y levante mi mirada

-¡vegeta!-dije sorprendida

CAPITULO 16:

-¡mujer eres una torpe e idiota!-me grito, y me ayudo a pararme bien luego me soltó bruscamente. Me quede mirándolo, como si me hubiese paralizado un momento **"vegeta"** –me dije en mis pensamientos-**"me dijo…. Torpe e idiota"-**me dije furiosa y él me miraba con el seño fruncido y su pose típica de arrogante.

-¡imbécil!-le grite-¡a quien le dices torpe e idiota maldito enano!-le grite furiosa

-pues a ti mujer vulgar, por andar de torpe casi me tiras-me dijo calmado- y ya no grites que por tu culpa nos van a castigar-agrego con el seño fruncido y de brazos cruzados-ah y por si no lo sabías tu eres la imbécil-me dijo riendo de lado y arrogante.

-¡tú eres el imbécil!-dije tratando de no gritar**, "este hombre es un imbécil quién demonios se cree"-**me dije en mis adentros.

-tu lo eres jajaja-me respondió riendo

-¡ay enano imbécil!-de dije levantando la voz y los profesores de cada salón salieron al pasillo para ver que sucedía y nos quedaron mirando

-¡Briefs,Ouji!-escuchamos una voz-la clase ya empezó hace 5 minutos, ¡entren de inmediato al salón!-nos dijo el profesor Pai Ku Han furioso. Yo y el "imbécil" nos acercamos al salón y todos los otros profesores volvieron a sus respectivos cursos, una vez cerca de la puerta del salón-¿Qué eran esos gritos?-nos pregunto serio

-e…-antes de que contestáramos nos interrumpió

-a ya se ¿otra vez estaban peleando verdad?, la vez pasada también estaban peleando y veo que no han arreglado sus diferencias-dijo con el seño fruncido- es que no pueden dejar de pelearse en verdad parecen niños-nos regaño con una mano en la cintura y con la otra agarrando la manija de la puerta del salón-pero van a tener que aprender por las buenas o por las malas a llevarse bien-nos dijo con una sonrisa extraña bueno así lo interpreto yo y lo miramos con confusión

-¿a qué se refiere?-le pregunto el "imbécil" de brazos cruzados

-ya lo verán-dijo sonriendo y mirándonos con malicia y abriendo la puerta del salón-entren-nos dijo serio, nosotros entramos al salón con la mirada de todos puestas en nosotros, caminamos a nuestros asiento y al sentarnos el profesor comenzó a hablar-bueno como les decía alumnos-dijo y tocaron la puerta del salón, el profesor abrió y entro el profesor 16 saludándonos.

-buenos días-le dijo a profesor Pai Ku Han dándole la mano a lo que este respondió de igual forma-buenos días alumnos-nos saludo y nosotros a el

-bueno les estaba comentando del proyecto-le dijo Pai Ku Han al profesor 16 y este asistió y volvieron a dirigirse a nosotros-el viaje que se realizara el viernes será de excursión a la famosa montaña Paoz-hizo una pausa-este viaje no tiene nada que ver con la universidad pero es obligatorio asistir ya que habrá actividades de competencia con las otras instituciones de la "Orange star" y algunas otras de esta ciudad-dijo apoyándose en la mesa del escritorio-este proyecto solo es para los 3er año de cada universidad seleccionada-dijo leyendo un papel ,nosotros solo murmurábamos al respecto y los profesores hablaban en voz baja- y…..-dijo llamando la atención de todos en el salón-como el profesor 16 y yo estaremos a cargo de este grupo, hemos decidido que el joven Vegeta Ouji y la señorita Bulma Briefs estarán a su servicio para ayudarlos en todo lo que ustedes necesiten, este equipo los ayudara a armar las tiendas(o carpas),a encender fogatas ,etc.-dijo mirándonos, al decir eso el "imbécil" y yo lo miramos con horror.

-¿qué?-dijimos ambos

-lo que oyeron-nos dijo el profesor Pai Ku Han sonriendo-haber si con esto arreglan sus problemitas, y ni se les ocurra faltar al evento-sentencio

-no-dije en voz baja

-bueno alumnos entonces el viernes se suspenderán las clases para este grupo,y a las 10:00 am del viernes nos reuniremos aquí para emprender nuestro viaje-dijo contento el profe 16-bueno me retiro que tengan buenos días-nos dijo yendose**,"no se qué demonios tendrán de buenos"-me dije enojada**, me voltee para mirar al imbécil y nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ambos con furia y orgullo dejamos de mirarnos bufando al mismo tiempo.

-bulma…-me dijo Krilin

-¿QUE?-le pregunte enojada

-ayyy no es que Milk te manda esto-me dijo asustado por mi mal humor

-lo siento Krilin-le dije suspirando y recibiendo un papelito-siento haberte hablado mal

-no, no hay problema jajaj pero me asustaste jajaj-dijo tocándose su cabeza calva

-jajja-reimos y mire a Milk que estaba sentada atrás de Ann junto a Goku. Abrí el papel y lo leí **–"¿qué sucedió?"-**me preguntaba en el papel, yo le respondí que después le iba a contar y se lo di a Krilin para que se lo pasase a Milk-gracias-le dije a Krilin a lo que me respondió con una sonrisa. El resto de las clases siguieron como siempre, cuando cruzábamos nuestras miradas con el imbécil lo hacíamos con odio. Al final de clases saludamos a los muchachos y Milk se quedo con Goku porque irían al almorzar y luego la llevaría al apartamento, ellos me invitaron pero dije que no por ellos necesitan tiempo para ellos, me despedí de ellos y fui por mi auto. Camine hacia el estacionamiento y a unos pasos míos vi un grupo de chicas alrededor de alguien que caminaba sin prestarle atención pero por tantas chicas no podía divisar quien era-¡hermoso!-grito una de las chicas, llegué a mi auto y a unos dos autos de donde estaba el mío vi que las chicas se detuvieron, yo las quede mirando para ver de quien se trataba y ahí vi vegeta con el seño fruncido subirse a su camioneta rápidamente, saliendo del campo de arpías que se le estaban lanzando. Furiosa me subí a mi auto y cuando estaba por hacer marcha atrás casi choco a un auto que el que lo conducía me insulto de arriba abajo por no fijarme, obvio no me quede callada y también lo insulte furiosa, luego seguí mi camino al apartamento. Al llegar me prepare algo para comer y me puse a limpiar un poco el apartamento, luego me puse a hacer mi tarea mientras escuchaba música. Al rato oí que alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-pregunte

-soy milk-abri la puerta-jajja olvide mi llave-dijo sonriendo mientras entraba

-jajaja ¿cómo te fue?-le pregunte cerrando la puerta

-bien, fuimos al restaurant que fuimos ayer con tarble y Goku y luego al centro comercial-me contesto

-ahh-conteste recordando toda la comida que pidieron-jjaaj ¿y el restaurant tuvo que cerrar?-le pregunte riendo

-jjajajaj por suerte no-dijo a carcajadas en el sofá-y cuéntame ¿qué paso hoy con vegeta?-pregunto incorporándose en el sofá

-ahh tuve una discusión con ese imbécil en el pasillo-dije de brazos cruzados al recordar lo ocurrido

-ay ¿otra vez? ¿y por que discutieron esta vez?-me pregunto

-si otra vez-dije bufando-discutimos porque es un estúpido, enano, imbécil engreído, idiota, egoísta…..-dije un sinfín de cualidades de vegeta hasta que Milk me interrumpió

-pero así y todo….te gusta-me dijo riéndose a carcajadas, yo por mi parte me puse roja como un tomate.

-¡noo!-le dije-eso no es cierto Milk-dije tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo

-jajjajaja ¿cómo que no? ¿y por qué estas tan nerviosa?-me pregunto a carcajadas.

-¡yo no estoy nerviosa Milk!-dije dándome la vuelta y caminando a la terraza y abriendo los ventanales de esta- y ya no hablemos de vegeta-le dije con el seño fruncido

-ay pero no te enojes-me dijo abrazándome-si sabes que solo estoy jugando jajaja-dijo riéndose-con esa cara enojada que tienes te pareces al gruñón de ve…..-antes de que termine la frase la fulmine con la mirada

-¿al gruñón de quién?-le pregunte con las manos en la cintura

-jajjajajaj de ve….ve….!veneno¡-dijo riéndose a carcajadas

-ah más te convenía-le dije y me comencé a reír como loca igual que ella.

-jajaja y cambiando tema ¿vamos a ir al viaje del viernes?-me pregunto

-es obligatorio así que si, tenemos que ir-dije suspirando hondamente

-ah-dijo-y cómo es eso de que vegeta y tú van a ser ayudantes de los profesores para que arreglen sus problemas-me dijo

-sí, es como un castigo por andar peleándonos-le dije frunciendo el seño

-ay pero ya no estés enojada-me dijo sonriendo

-si-dije volviendo a sonreír-bueno ya es tarde-dije bostezando

-si-dijo levantando su bolso del sofá-me iré a dormir amiga, la verdad estoy muy cansada-me dijo mi dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su suite-hasta mañana-dijo cerrando la puerta

-hasta mañana-le conteste me levante del sofá, cerré el ventanal de la terraza, apagué las luces y me fui a dormir.

**Notas:bueno espero que les haya gustado jajaja,porfiss dejen sus comentarios,y gracias por leer besos a todos¡ :D**


End file.
